What I Do For CASH!
by Nileywriter101
Summary: What can you do when your mother sick and you get fired for your current job. You might do anything for cash WARNING: Just because the JB's do drug in this story doesn't mean you should. NILEY! Contains Bad Language.
1. Trailer

Miley is the poor girl in the town. Her mother is ill with cancer. She has to work her but off to even make enough to pay the rent of her small apartment. She gets fired from her current job. What is she going to do now?

Nick is the rich kid who lost his father years ago and falls into the world of drug and sex. He got all the money he wants and does whatever he wants with his brothers.

Frankie is the rich kid who wants nothing but a normal life but he is always ignored by his family.

How will all these problems be solved?

Will there be a happy ending?

Find out in the new Niley Fanfiction

What I do for Ca$h

Authors note: It will be interesting, I promise.


	2. Jobless and A Lonely Brother

Chapter 1 Dateless, Me…NO!

**Miley's POV**

I continue walking down the hallway into my small apartment. It's small, cramped and only big enough to fit my bed, a bathroom, a little chair and my little kitchen set. I was coming home to finish my daily routine: Eat, School, Visit Mom, Work and maybe if I'm lucky sleep. I look at the two jars on my counter. One labeled Mom's Treatments the other labeled Rent. Mom has cancer and treatments don't come cheap. Once the rent jar has the exact amount I need, I start to fill Mom's jar. I look at my watch 3:35. It's time to go see Mom and get changed into my work uniform.

**Nick's POV**

I come in the doors With Joe and Kevin. My little brother runs over to us and asks us to play with him. My opinion……Totally not cool.

**Frankie's POV**

I see Nick, Joe and Kevin come in the door. I really want someone to play with me. I finished my homework a half hour ago with my private tutor. I only got home 10 minutes ago and I'm already bored. I asked Nick if he would play with me, He said "No way!" He made me feel like I'm worth nothing. I sigh and say "Alright" and run upstairs.

**Joe's POV**

"Oh Yeah! Got a text from Demi." She is this hot babe from Spanish who had to wear cup size D I'm sure. She is so hot. She asked me to go the movies and not watch the movie. I immediately text back: See you later Sexy Chick. I tease my brothers that they are dateless tonight.

**Kevin's POV**

I hear Joe tell me I was dateless. I just laughed. Me, Kevin Jonas dateless….Not possible. It's grammatically impossible! Kevin Jonas and dateless don't belong in the same sentence. I told him "I got a hot date with a chick named Ashley." She got the cutest a$$ in the world. I haven't fu¢ked her yet but that's what I'm hoping for tonight.

**Nick's POV**

"Joe I'm not dateless you a$$hole! Selena and I are going to Cody's bikini party." All the girls are going in bikinis. I'm hoping Selena picks out an extra hot bathing suit. I'm really in the mood for some nice make-up sex. I saw her kissing David so I told her that she owes it to me at the party. Score for Nick Jonas!

**Frankie's POV**

I sit in my room just watching TV. There is nothing better to do. I wish my brothers would play with me for once, but that will never happen. I never see them. I'm usually alone in a huge mansion, the chef is here but he doesn't leave the kitchen and the maids are always cleaning up after my brothers. I hear the bell for supper. I look at my watch puzzled by why it would be so early. It was only 4:30. Supper isn't usually until 5. There must be something important going on. I run downstairs to see what it is.

**Miley's POV**

I say goodbye to Mom and I run down the street to the restaurant, I'm greeted by my boss. I smile back to be polite but I'm worried. He calls me to his office. I slowly go to the office thought the kitchen making small talk with the chefs. I wonder why I'm going to his office. I'm never late for work or anything and I always do my job. I see his lights are in need of fixing. Sitting in front of his desk made me nervous. My palms were sweating. I heard 2 words, the 2 words I was afraid of, "Your Fired!" I get up and start to go towards his door. He stuffed a wad of cash into my hand and says "It wasn't my choice Miley, It was the governments." I run thought the kitchen in tears. The chef I saw the most runs over to me and hugs me. "Everything is going to be fine. What's happened Miley?" I hesitated then thought my tears I managed to tell him that I've been fired. He hugs me like my use to and says "I'll come see you later sweetie" I dart out of the restaurant to avoid a scene and headed down the street wondering how I'm going to get a new job that pays as well as the last one and with the hours I need. I see a man throw out a local newspaper. I bolt over to the trash and wait for the man to go further down the street before I put my hand in the garbage can to get my paper. I don't pay for them since it costs money and money isn't something I have right now. I sit on a bench in the park and start to read. I was flipping thought when I saw……..

Oh CLIFF HANGERS OF DOOM!!

HEHEHEHEHE EVIL Aren't I! I promise the next one will be more action packed,

Like it? Hate it? Too Long? Too short?

Leave a review answering those questions please cause I really want some opinions on this.


	3. Dinner of Arguments and Doorslams

Chapter 2

**Nick's POV**

The stupid dinner bell! Where is the mute button when you need one! I sit at the table. "This better be good." I snapped coldly. I hate these family gatherings. Joe still had his "I got a date with a hot babe" smile on. That's no surprise at all. Kevin just looked hung over. He might be hung over…Not sure.

**Denise POV**

Ok Denise, You can do this. "Now we're getting a new nanny for Frankie." I announced proudly. "Miss Aldenado was deported for being an illegal immigrant." Frankie seemed into the conversation but my other 3 boys seem to be in their own worlds. "You will be nice to the new Nanny or I'm taking away your cars and phones." Kevin was the first one to react. "Wait no cell phones! That's impossible!" "Kevin it's very possible. I've been poor before and cell phones were not a priority." Joe got up from the table…How rude! "Joe, where are you going? Supper is ready here!" Joe headed towards the door and shouted "I got a date…Leave me alone!" and he slammed the door. I get up from my place and head for the door, but I was stopped by Kevin.

**Kevin's POV**

I stopped Mom from making the mistake of following Joe. He's probably gone to have a smoke, Grab some McDonald's and pick up his date. It's his way of dealing with Dad's death. Nick was only 10 when he died. Joe was about 14 and I was 16 and Frankie was 2. His cancer spread and he had a heart attack. Mom was crushed. She took over Dad's empire and had "No time" for us. Nanny Aldenado was the one who raised Frankie. I could see Nick squirm in his seat. He had something to say I could just tell. Then he said words that world cause a fight.

**Nick's POV**

"Another Nanny, Are you out of your mind!? The Nanny we had before was a support system for us!" Until we found the support of drugs. "You never give a damn on how we feel!"

**Denise's POV**

I shocked at the words my son says to me. This is going to turn out bad. I look over and Frankie and say "Frankie, go to your room! I have a very important conversation to have with your brothers."

**Frankie's POV**

"Frankie Go to your room!" is a phrase I hear too much. I take my dinner plate into my room. I sit on my bed and listen to the yelling below. This is quite normal. Mom will say something to make Nick, Joe and or Kevin angry then I end up here.

**Denise's POV**

"Nick I can't change what the government wants!" Nick raised his voice "Go pay one your fancy lawyers to deal with it!" You can tell his is furious "I hate her. She thought she was top dog around here" "That's Fu¢king bull $hit and you know it! That nanny cared more then you did for Frankie and you don't want to admit it." Nearly spitting on my well make-upped face. That's one trait of Kevin Sr. I see in Nick. He never stops fighting for what he believes in. Nick then gets up for the table. "I'm giving you time to think on what you just said" trying to be motherly.

**Nick's POV**

"I already thought about it. I'm not taking a single word of it back. Your ungrateful of her services aren't you! Just admit it! She was actually there for us when Dad died! YOU JUST SAT ONE YOU'RE A$$ IN YOUR OFFICE WITH THE VIEW OF HOLLYWOOD! Ignoring all the pain your family was going thought! She was more motherly to us then you…..Bit¢h!" I slam the door on my way out; At least I got a good party to look forward to.

**Denise's POV**

I'm floored that Nick would ever say that stuff to me. "Kevin, tomorrow I need you to help with the job interviews" Kevin replied "Mom, I'm not going to help you! 1. I'm hanging out with some friends tomorrow, 2. I don't need Nick and Joe pissed at me!" Another lonely day at the house for me until 5. I don't have to work on Fridays and tomorrow I have off. I hear my phone ring. I rush into another room and hear the door slam a 3rd time. It wasn't the call I was hoping for, it was just my secretary telling me Seth can't make it out for dinner tomorrow night. There go my plans for tomorrow, Oh well I got lots of work I can do. 

**Miley's POV**

I rush back to my apartment holding my paper tight. It was the perfect job. Free room and food, that's more money going towards Mom! I pick up my phone and dial the number. A woman picks up the phone immediately. "Hello, who is this?" I introduce myself as Miley Cyrus and told her I wanted the job. She told me her address and found my best clothes.

**Frankie's POV**

I really didn't want a new nanny but Mom makes the rules around here. Being the rich kid you would think I have friends to go see, but no one likes me. I'm too quiet. My best friend was Nanny A. She always knew how to cheer me and she knew what I liked to do. I used the phone to ask Chef for some ice cream. I really wanted some. He responded in his chipper voice"I'll be right there." Chef is nice, I started to wonder what Daddy was like. Nick told me he was nice and never let being rich get to his head. He treated the workers like gold was how Nick described it. Chef knocked on the door and came in with an ice cream sundae with chocolate sauce, Smarties, Carmel, Jub Jubs, and Oreo cookies. I smiled and said "Thank you." I handed him a 5$ bill. **(AN: I'm not English does the dollar sign go to the front or back?) **Hide it from Mom. You know the rules on us paying the workers money. Chef, What was Dad like?

**Chef's POV**

I hesitated to answer the question. "Your father was amazing. He payed us double and treated us like people. He gave us all the holidays off and made sure everyone was happy. He loved you Frank, He loved all of his kids" Frankie then asked the worse possible question, "Why did Daddy leave us?" I breathed out and sat next to him on his bed. "He was really sick. He had cancer. He didn't want to leave." I saw tears form in his eyes. He gave me a hug. I hugged him back. He wanted a Dad and a normal life more than anything, soon the Dad part may come true.

Like it? Hate it? Too Long? Too short?

Leave a review answering those questions please because I really want some opinions on this.


	4. New Nanny and a Big Mistake

Chapter 3

**Miley's POV**

I look out my window and see the rain falling down. I sigh loudly come on Miles you can do this I keep convincing myself. My fridge is nearly empty. I grab a small glass of water. I start to blow dry my cold damp hair that just doesn't want to co-operate with the brush. I got 2 hours before my job interview. I finally comb out my hair and I run out the door. I get to the hospital and see Mom as sick as ever. "I got a job interview Mom. The job pays better. Mom, I love you!" She weakly says "I love you Miley. I'm proud. I hope you get it." She slowly closes her eyes. "MOM! MOM!" I see doctors and nurses barge into the room. Tears start to stream down my face. A nurse ushers me out telling me Mom will be fine. I know she is lying; I rush in the door just as the doctor was calling it. In a monotone voice he stated "11:05, Tish Cyrus died of cancer in her lungs." I start to ball crying. I kiss her hand wishing the doctors were lying. Suddenly the machine starts up again. I was shocked. The doctor told me that I have to leave for a few hours so they can stabilize her. I run towards the nearest cab and hand him the paper with the address. He drives me there. "Keep the money doll. You look like you had a hard time." He drives away. I wonder what he meant; I take out my mirror and see the little bit of mascara I had on was smeared all over my face. I grab a Kleenex and clean up my face. This mansion was HUGE! It's probably fir for a king. I knock on the door and I'm greeted by a doorman. He walks thought the halls to an office where this cranky woman sat at a desk looking through papers.

**Denise's POV**

I see Harold telling a very young girl to sit and wait to be called in. Would a younger person be better for Frankie? Maybe, I'll see her anyway. She defiantly needs a wardrobe change. The fashion police could come in any minute and arrest her. I fix my papers on my desk. I call in the first and only person to apply for the job. I wonder what made her think this job was good for her, Harold hands me a slip of paper with her name on it. "Miley Cyrus, Come on in." I say trying hard to be nice.

**Miley's POV**

I hand her my very well crafted resumé. She scans it quickly and tells me to sit. She asked about 10 simple questions then she asked "Why do you need this job?" "I need this job to pay for my Mother's cancer treatments." She looked at me with a weird face, once I said Cancer she seemed more interested in my case. She then told me to go sit in the chair outside her office. I so shouldn't have said the cancer thing. I feel my palms sweating and I'm shaking nervously. A job this good doesn't come along often. I get more nervous the longer I'm out here. My thoughts slowly drift to Mom. Is she alright? I shouldn't have left. The lady named Denise opens the door and ushers me in. "You are a legal citizen right?" "Of course." I tell her proudly. She then told me "You got the job. Harold and a driver will drive you back to your house to get your stuff."

**Nick's POV**

There is the "new nanny" I can't see her face yet. I need to get to know her but how. "Mom, I'll drive her to get her stuff." I decided to put a smile on. Mom looks at me with her "What was in your corn flakes?" face. I walked the girl to my car. "What is your name?" She was shaking and said "Miley" in a very quiet voice. "Come on, I won't bite." She hesitated to step into my truck. "Where are you headed?" She hands me a crumpled paper with her address on 1 side and calculations on the other. "You like math?" She shakes her head, I decide to be nice and offer he a smoke. "No thank you. I don't smoke." I stop in front of a huge building full of apartments. She walks me up to her tiny apartment, IF this is what she lives in, the nanny's quarters is a HUGE step up. I see 2 jars on the counter. One labeled Rent, the other labeled For Mom's treatments. "What treatments does your Mom need?" The girl froze in her place. "She has cancer alright!" She states in a slightly agitated tone. I helped her carry the stuff to my truck. I hop in and she slowly does the same. I decide that this in the time to tell her. "I don't want you to hurt my little brother or me and my brothers will give you complete HELL! Are we on the same page?" "Why would I hurt your brother? I'm not that type of person." We finally get back to the house, I help put her stuff in her room. She tells me "I want to be alone please." Her smile was so beautiful, but then again so was her middle section. Nick, you can't be falling for her. I start to walk out when I see an object of my interest.

**Miley's POV**

I wish he would just leave me alone. I put my backpack right by the door."You go to our college?" He questioned. "Yes I guess I do. I'm on a scholarship." I keep trying to unpack when I start to worry about Mom. Is she ok? I asked the boy "May I use the telephone in here?" "It's all yours." I quickly dial the number I know by heart. "Hello, Can I speak to ?" The secretary transfers me to his line. I hear say "Hello" "Hello . It's Miley, I'm wondering if Mom is ok?" I hear his pager sound in the background. He hurriedly says "I got to go" Then the line is dead. The boy is still in the doorway "What's your name?" I ask curiously. "Nicholas Jonas, but I like to be called just Nick." "Hey Just Nick I'm Miley" trying to be funny. "Supper will be soon." I hear him go up 2 flights of stairs. I put my Mom's picture and my Dad's picture on the bookshelf along with the few books I have. I set my only expensive item carefully on my dresser, My I-pod. It's quite outdated. I got it when Dad was still around and Mom wasn't sick. I finished unpacking and I got up a flight of stairs. I bump into someone by accident. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there." The chef seemed nice "Are you the new Nanny?" "Yes I am. I was wondering if you could show me where we eat." Chef hands me a small stack of plates and shows me to the table. I find a chair empty for me. I take a seat. Denise tells the other 4 people at the table about me. The older boys seemed to not really care. She tells me to introduce myself. "I'm Miley Ray Cyrus." "She's your new nanny Frank." She says in a sweet voice. I see Nick look at me unimpressed. I start to eat to get my mind off of all the chaos that is going on. I wonder where Mr. Jonas is. Maybe he's at work or he's eating somewhere else. "Is Mr. Jonas going to join us for supper as well?"


	5. Drunk

Chapter 4

**Frankie's POV**

I'm about to cry. I miss not having a daddy. "I'm full." I tell my Mom even thought I'm still hungry.

I leave the table and head upstairs . I'm guessing that girl is my new nanny.

**Miley's POV**

"Why did the little boy leave?" "Mr. Jonas isn't around anymore. Frankie doesn't take it very well." Denise

tells me. I ask to excused and I go upstairs to find Frankie. I can't believe Mr. Jonas just walked out the door

and left them (She doesn't understand that Denise meant he died). I find a door with a sign with the word Frankie

printed In large fancy font. I guess I found his room. I knock "Frankie, are you in there?" He opens the door and

I walk in. He looks upset. "I'm sorry Frankie , I didn't know about your Dad." I give him a quick hug. "It's Ok. What's

your name?" "I'm Miley" "Can we play a game?" He asks me politely "Sure." I told him and his face lit up.

**Frankie's POV**

She actually wants to play! I show her to the game cupboard. I pick out Snakes and Ladders. She's really nice.

I tell her jokes and she always laughs.

**Nick's POV**

I mutter to myself " That Nanny is getting a piece of my mind." I walk by Frankie's room and hear him laughing. I guess it's not the right time to talk to her. I get dressed to go meet Se at Cody's for another hot party. I get a case of beer and see Joe walking down the hall. "How awesome will this party be with all this beer!?" Joe asks me if he can come. "Sure man, but I'm driving." Kevin sees us going out with beer. "Save me any beer?" Kevin asks. Joe responds "Maybe. I know what I'm doing tonight!" "It's not what your doing. It's how many your doing!" I laugh. Joe and I rush out the door with the beer.

**Kevin's POV**

My phone starts to ring. "Hello, who is this?" "It's Jason, Dude the bar is full of fine ladies. Care to join me?" "Hell yeah. I'll be right there." I rush out the door and head off the club.

**Frankie's POV**

I grab the phone and ask Chef for some popcorn to go with the movie that me and Miley are watching. I picked out Alvin and the Chipmunks. We skip thought all the previews. Chef comes up to my room with a big bowl of yummy popcorn. I thank him and give a few dollar bills. He says "What movie is it?" "Alvin and the Chipmunks." I tell him. "Shh. Call me if you need anything." He states as he leave and put the money into his pocket. The movie comes to an end as I slowly become tired. I yawn loudly "It's time for bed Frankie." I rip thought all the blankets and get into my nice warm cosy bed. "Can you tell me a story?"

**Miley's POV**

"Uhh I don't know any." I spot a guitar in the corner. "Do you play guitar?" "No, Not until I'm older." I think of a good idea. I grab the guitar and start to sing a lullaby. I see his eyelids slowly close and I put the guitar down lightly. I kiss the little boy's forehead "Goodnight Frankie." I head downstairs to see Denise sitting on the couch. She tells me to come over. Oh no, This can't be good.

**Denise's POV**

"Miley, Mr. Jonas is dead. He died of cancer." She gasps "I'm sorry Mrs. Jonas." " I have work tomorrow. Can you stay here and see that the boys get home?"

**Miley's POV**

I feel guilty about the Mr. Jonas thing so I agree. She tells me I can do anything until then as she proceeds to her bedroom. I try the doctor again on the phone. He answered the phone right away. "Hello, who is this?" " It's Miley Cyrus, Just wondering how Mom is doing?" "She's doing fine Miley. Relax. I got to go." The line goes blank, I sit on the couch and watch some Tv. A rare luxury for me. It's about 12:30 by the time the first figure came in the door. It was the oldest. You could tell he was very intoxicated. "Do you need anything." He slowly stumbles upstairs to his bed. I then go back to watching television and continue my show. At about 1:30 I see 2 other figures appear in the living room. "Hey, what's up doll." states the guy other then Nick. The boy approaches me. I flinch. I tell Nick to sit on the couch. Surprisingly he listened. I saw Chef and asked for a couple of buckets since I have no idea where they are. He runs back with 2 large buckets. I hand one to Nick and one the other boy as I help him up to his room. He slapped me on the face and slammed the door. "Well drunk people are pleasant." I run back downstairs to help Nick . I was thankful that I brought him a bucket since he already threw up at least twice. It smells lovely, Sarcasm. I could smell the beer off him. I hope he soon apologizes to his liver. Do they come home like this often? "You no tell we drunk to Mom." He slurred. I noticed his t-shirt was on backwards. He clearly drank way too much. How does Denise not notice that they are drunk? I heard downstairs to my room to try and get a few hours of sleep. It's already 2. This would be my only chance to do my home work for school. This week we have school on Sunday because I have Spanish and Algebra on Thursday but school was cancelled. I start my Spanish homework then I hear a knock on my door. I hesitated to open it, but I do. Frankie was standing there. "I can't get back to sleep. Can I sleep in here with you?" "Sure bud." I fix up my bed and he gets inside the bed and falls asleep. I creep back out to the desk and finish my Spanish and Algebra homework by 3:30. I yawn loudly and fall asleep on the couch. I wake up to a little boy shaking me telling me to get up for school. I groan " Frankie, it's only 7....7 oh my I slept in." I rush to get all my books together. Frankie was already dressed and ready to go. He brought me down 2 pieces of toast. I quickly eat them and head towards the door. "A driver are going to drive us to school. What were you planning on doing, walking?" "Wow. That must have been far." "I slowly get into the car. The driver opens the door for Frankie. "Where to young lady?" " The same college as the boys." I was told that I get 2 hours off while Frankie is still at school and at the tutors. That's when I'll go see Mom. I start to walk out of the car. I give Frankie a big smile. "Have a good day at school Frankie!" He jumps out of the car and gives me a huge bear hug. "Bye Miley!" He says while running back to the car. He closes the door and they drive away.s


	6. Death and School

Chapter 5

**Nick's POV**

I feel miserable. I ran to the toilet and I throw up. Crap, 8:30! School will be soon. I go into Joe's room and wake him up then I follow the hall to Kevin's room and wake him. We all head down to the table and call Chef into the room. " I want toast!" I demanded! "What do you say Nicholas?" The chef responded. "NOW! My Mom is the one who pays you!"

**Chef's POV**

Whenever I try to teach them better manners they just yell. I quickly put bread in the toaster and bring a tray of spreads and place it in the middle of the table. "What would you boys like to drink?" "Pepsi!" They respond in unison. I was hoping for them to say milk or water even apple juice would have been fine. The boys have bad eating habits. They have since their Dad died. I pour a pitcher of Pepsi and bring a large stack of toast to the table. The boys chug the Pepsi and they all burp loudly. They reek of alcohol and bad table manners. They run out the door. Maybe they are going to school. Who knows?

**Joe's POV**

Finally we're at school. I spot Demi with her beautiful front section. "Hey hot A$$!" She runs over to me "Hey hot stuff. Last night was amazing." We start to almost make out but we are slowly interrupted by a teacher. "We'll finish this later." She says while winking at me then she dashes down the hall wiggling her hot A$$.

**Nick's POV**

Finally all this school work is over for the year. Summer here I come! I head down the hall when I hear a cry coming from the music room. I decide to check it out so I can laugh at the person, but the laughing didn't happen. I saw Miley crying. I can tell something was wrong. "What's wrong Miley?" "I don't want to talk about it especially to a drunk guy!" "I'm hungover which means.." She cuts me off "You were drunk yesterday!"

**Miley's POV**

You might think I'd be happy that school is out but I'm not happy at all. I just got the worst news possible. Mom is dead. She died this morning. I'm going to go see her very soon. I don't really want to tell anyone yet, but Nick isn't leaving me alone. A fresh set of tears start to fall down my face, " What's wrong Miley? I know I've been a jerk, but what's wrong?" I try to tell him thought my tears but I lust can't. I run out of the music room towards the parking lot where I see the driver. I knew I was going to outrun him. The driver asks Nick if he needs a life, He gets in and sits next to me. " Where to?" "The hospital." I respond braking out into tears. We get to the hospital and Nick is still following me. "Don't you get it I want you to leave me alone or are you too drunk to understand that!" "Miley, something is bugging you and I need to know, It could be dangerous to Frankie." I start to cry again. "Get away form me you DURNKEN JERK!" I could have called him his real title. Cheater, Jerk, Druggie and Sex addicted freak, but that's too long. I proceed down the hall with Drunken Dumbo behind me. I walk into Mom's room. "She died peacefully Miley. She left some stuff for you. Oh, Who is this, a boyfriend?"

**Nick's POV**

Oh Awkward. "I'm a friend of hers." I says with a smile. I hope the doctor can't figure out I'm lying. I can't believe her Mom is dead. I wasn't expecting that. I feel bad for her, Wait I can't feel bad for a nerd. Nick, Snap out of it! "Nick, leave me alone with her." "Fine, I'm going for a smoke."

**Miley's POV**

I watch him leave the room and I feel much more alone, I hold my Mom's lifeless body. " We have to take her away now Miley." The doctor says trying to be comforting. "No! Please not my Mom too!" " I'm sorry Miley, We have to." He says as he starts to wheel the bed away. I follow him down the hall crying. The doctor turns to me and asks "Any final words?" "Mom, I love you. I always have. I'll miss you." I trace a heart on her cold hand. It was what I use to do when she was asleep. The doctor escorts me out and hands a bag. "These are the belongings your Mom had here." I look at everything and I put her old necklace on. I leave the hospital. I see Nick finishing the last puff of his cancer stick. He comes over to the car and tells the driver to send us home.

**Driver's POV**

Home. I can't argue with Nicholas. I head down the street to the mansion. I would love to know why the girl is in tears.

**Miley's POV**

Nick is trying to comfort me "What are you, Bi-polar! One minute you nice the next your a selfish jerk!"

**Nick's POV**

"If you were forced to live in my shoes you would fu¢king understand why I have to be like this!" I scream at her. She looks at me scared "Driver, get Frankie at the tutors" "Yes sir!" He responds in a monotone voice as he turns the car around. I feel my phone vibrate. I got a text from Selena. "End of the year party. Come get me at 7." A party, perfect night. We stop at the tutors' house and Frankie comes to the car. "Hello Nick, Miley, What's wrong?" I shoot her the "Don't you dare tell him" look.

"I just did bad on a final test, that's all" We finally get home, the drivers are so fu¢king slow. Frankie and Miley head up to his room while I head into Joe's room. "Huge end of the year party, Wanna come?"

**Joe's POV**

"Are you kidding Hell yeah, I'll be there!" I go to most parties. I head up to my room to get in a more party appropriate outfit. I hear the dinner bell. I really want to throw it out the window, but I head downstairs anyway. "Joesph, Kevin you are to introduce yourselves to Miley." "Didn't you just do that for us?" "Quit being sassy" She snapped. "You start to care Denise" "I do care about you boys!" "BULL $HIT! YOU FU¢KING BIT¢H!" I yell as Miley shields Frankie's ears. "Frankie, Go to your room." Yells Mom.


	7. Home Alone and Secret Songs

Chapter 6

AN: Sorry it took so long my computer was really messed and I had to get it fixed.

Frankie's POV

"No! I'm not going to my room!" Mom puts on an angry look on her face. "Get up there now!" She yells. "Denise, I hate to be rude but he has the right to sit here and eat at this table as much as you do." Mile states. I wasn't expecting Nanny Miley to defend me like that. "Miley, You can't tell me what to do!" Mom yells. "Denise I'm just telling you that he has the right as much as anyone else to sit at this table." Miley states calmly. " Frankie, go to your room NOW!" Mom yells. I decide that it would be best to just go up to my room, so I pick up my dinner plate and head up to my room.

Miley's POV

"Now back to the dinner agenda. Joseph, Kevin kindly introduce yourselves to Miley." Denise demands. "I'm Joe and that's Kevin," He tells me. "I'm Miley Ray Cyrus." My full name makes me think of Mom and what happened. Tears stream down my face. "Excuse me." I say thought tears as I run downstairs.

Kevin's POV

"What's up with her?" I ask. "Maybe she's shy" Joe suggests. I see Nick looking like he's hiding something. "Care to explain Nicholas?" I ask. Mom decides to leave the table. "I'll give you each a pack of smokes if you swear not to tell anyone." Nick states. "I swear Nick, I won't tell anyone." I say. "Fine, I won't tell anyone." Joe states in an annoyed tone. "Her Mom died today from cancer. She's quite upset. Now here are your smokes." Nick says as he hands us each a box of smokes as he promised. "What's so secret about that?" Joe questions. "She doesn't want anyone to know. Tell anyone and I swear I'll make sure you don't get laid for years." Ouch Bro hard punishment.

Miley's POV 

"Mom, what do I do?" I say thought tears. I have to go look after Frankie. As I walk upstairs Joe, Kevin and Nick rush over to me and give me a hug. Usually I would find that strange but right now I need a good hug.

Joe's POV

I know this looks strange, but I feel bad for her. No one should have to go thought that. I hear footsteps down the hall. We quickly undo the embrace. "Miley, get going and do your job. Ok boys, I'm going to go out with Seth, not sure when I'll be back. Tootles!" She states as she leaves to go out the door. "I don't know if this is my place, but who is Seth?" Miley questions. "It's Mom's boyfriend." Kevin answered. I only met Seth once and I already hate him, I look at my watch "Guys it's 6:30, we should get going."

Miley's POV

They leave as I head up to see Frankie. I knock on his door and he opens it. "Is the fight over?" He asked in an almost scared tone. "Yeah it is bud." I tell him as I put my arm around him. "Your brothers are gone somewhere and your Mom is going out with Seth." I inform him. "Can you play your guitar again?" He begs. I grab the guitar and play for him until about 7. He wanted to go to bed and he wanted me to play him to sleep. He falls asleep after about 2 minutes of my guitar playing. I left his room with his guitar in my hand. I'll bring it back to him tomorrow. I go to the living room to sit on the couch. I play chords quietly so I wouldn't wake him up.

Nick's POV 

I feel bad for Miley. I approach the driveway to Selena's. Something about Miley make me feel like drug, drinking and sex aren't the way to go. I stop in car and turn around. How could I leave a girl who just lost her mom alone in a strange house? I don't know why, but I care for her, but Selena's going to kill me if we don't go to this party. I hate making big decisions.

Miley's POV

I continue playing some songs until I hear a presence behind me. I turn around and I see Nick. "Why aren't you at the party?" I question. "How could I leave a girl just lost her Mom in a strange house?" He says. "You just leave the house. It's quite simple. Even your pea sized brain could understand that!" I snap. "Miley, I care about you and even if it doesn't seem like it." I could hear that he was telling the truth by his tone of voice. "You play guitar?" He asked sounding surprised. "A little bit." I admit to him.

Nick's POV

I take her to my room but we can't go in since the maid is cleaning it. "Come sit in the parlor Miley. I want to play your something." I tell her. Ok here goes nothing. I start to play.

I got a rep for breaking' hearts

Now I'm done with Super Stars

And all the tears on her guitar

I'm not bitter

Now I see everything I'd ever need

Is the girl in front of me

She's Much Better

I wanna fight with you

Tear up the sky with you

You're much better

I wanna fight with you

Make up tonight with you

You're much better

Now I've got some enemies

And they're all friends suddenly

BFF's eternally

I'm not bitter

I believe that the road that people lead

Helps you find the one you need

You're much better

I wanna fight with you

Tear up the sky with you

You're much better

You're much better girl

I wanna fight with you

Make up tonight with you

You're much better

Ooo!

Yeah!

I wanna fight with you

Tear up the sky with you

(Oh!)

You're much better

I wanna fight with you

Make up tonight with you

(Oh!)

You're much better

You're much better girl!

Oooo ooo oo!

Yeah!

I wanna fight with youuu!

Ohhh

You're much better

You're much better girl!

You're much better

"Nick, That was awesome." She exclaims. I think back on the lyrics and I feel good to get it off my chest, I really hate Selena but I can't break up with her. I feel bad for Miley. I move closer to her on the couch and I feel this werid felling, I feel like my stomach us jumping. Our foreheads come together, My phone rings. I decide to ignore it as our faces become closer.

Why can't Nick break up with Selena?

Will Selena be mad that Nick didn't take her to the party?

Do Niley kiss?

Find out next time


	8. Fighting and Being Drunk

Miley's POV

"Nick, I can't kiss you. You're with Selena." She half yell as she moves far away from me. "Miley, I hate Selena, but I can't dump" he admit. Selena is going to kill him for not getting her to that party and it's entirely my fault. "I can't dump her because Seth is her father!" He admits. Whoa I didn't see that coming. (A.N Did anyone else see that coming?)

Nick's POV

I realized what I just said and covered my mouth. God I'm such an idiot! "Don't you dare say that to anyone!" I tell her sternly I get up to go outside. "Where are you going?" She says in her quiet gentle voice. "Outside for a good smoke. I need to calm the nerves."

Miley's POV

I run downstairs to hide the tears. I really don't know how to react to finding out that I'm going to be around Selena all the time if Mrs. Jonas and Seth get serious. Selena treats me like crap at school imagine what that will be like if she lives here.

Selena's POV

It's 7:15 and nick still hasn't come yet. He better get here soon. His Mom and my dad are having a make-out session right in front of me…Ewe! I clear my throat thinking that they'll stop but they just keep sucking faces. I hesitate to call Nick again. He must be driving. He never talks on his cell and drives. I don't know why but he just chooses not to. I wait another 10 minutes by the door until I decided that he stood me up. He's so ungrateful to have such a hot girlfriend as me! "Denise, your boy stood me up!" I pull out my new purse that Daddy bought me. I search for my cell phone and dial Nick's number. I hear about 2 rings then I hear his sweet voice. "Hey Nicky poo." I say into the phone.

Nick's POV

"Selena I'm not really in the mood for a party. I really just want to be alone." "Come on Nicky, you said you would go!" she whines. "Selena, I'm not feeling very good tonight. I still feel tired from the last party." I lie. "But Nick, I want to go." She protests. I start to walk into the living room and see Miley is gone. "Alright" I sigh. "I'll be there in 5 minutes."

Selena's POV

"Yay! Thanks Nicky, You're the best!" I yell into the phone as he hangs up. "Denise your boy un-stood me up." I proclaim. "That's great hunny." She smiled. I hear a car honking from outside. "Nick is here. Bye Daddy." I say as I give him a huge kiss on the cheek. I hope he buys me the hot new dress I pulled up on his laptop.

Nick's POV

We finally get to the party. "Hey man! What took you so long?" Joe asked before taking Demi over to dance. Kevin comes over. "Hey man, you made it!" he exclaims. "Yeah, I guess I did." I say "Joe is fu¢king Demi tonight. They are both pretty much wasted." He says while sort of laughing. Kevin can be hard to understand when he is drunk. Selena pulls my arm "I want to get a drink and dance!" she almost whines. "I'll talk to you later Kiev!" I yell over the blaring music. I grab a beer for me and a cooler for Selena. I pretend to drink it cause I know I can't drink and drive. Selena runs off to go see some friends and I head back towards Kevin. "Nick, you'll never believe it!" He yells drunkenly. "Never believe what Kev?" I ask puzzled. "I drank 4 beer and I's not no drunk." He slurred. Well I can debate that but ok. I don't want him to drink and drive either. "Kev, Can I have your keys?" I ask. "Why bro?" He questions. "Me and Selena want to do it but my back seat is too small." I lie to Kevin's face. "Here, go fu¢k your babe." He states as he hands me his keys. Selena overheard my conversation. "Let's go in the truck." She says in a semi drunk tone. "Selena, are you sure?" I say trying to get my way out of it since I'm really not in the mood for it. "Of Course." She says.

At home after the party

Nick's POV

I help Joe to his room since he is really drunk and Kevin slowly follows behind. Thank god Mom isn't home yet. I finally get to bed. I hate my relationship with Selena. I don't know why I'm so attracted to Miley. She's so nice, caring and plays music. I want to dump Selena but I just can't. She said she would tell Mom that we get drunk and smoke all the time. She also said she would give me a living hell. I really wish that I could sleep but I just can't know that Miley is angry is making me sleepless. I get out of bed and quietly sneak downstairs. Mom opens the door. $hit! I think to myself. "Why are you up so late Nicholas?" She questions. "I'm just getting a glass of water." I say calmly. "Nick, Why did you nearly stand up Selena? You know Seth is partly dating me because of you!" She states sternly. "Maybe I don't feel the same way towards Selena! She's a rich snob!" I half yell. "Nicholas you're so self-centered! All you care about it you you you you never me! I made lots of sacrifices for this family!" She screams. "Pardon me if had to give up your shopping club meetings for a thing called work. Everyone has sacrificed for you! I've given up all my sports because you say that I'll hurt myself. I get hurt….Big Deal! Everyone gets hurt! You also made me give up music something that I'm passionate about just because it isn't popular. Maybe I don't want to be popular! Have you ever thought of that!" I cry nearly spitting in her face. " You have to be popular. It's in your blood. You have to be successful! That's what your father wanted! " She states. "When I get an education that's when I'll be successful. I'll go to university and get a good job, Find a girl who I love and marry her maybe even have kids! That's what Dad wanted!" I yell. "You know Nicholas your are so self-centered and you just don't want to admit it!" Mom says getting angrier after every word. "Mom, your treating us like ¢rap" I yell. I see Miley come up the stairs. She says "Evening Mrs. Jonas" as she walks into the kitchen. What's wrong with saying hello to me? I look into her eyes and I see pain. "I'm going away for a week and a half. I have a big meeting. You are to take care of Frankie as usual." I see her nod her head as she goes back downstairs. "The meeting is a nationwide meeting and it's in Washington. Seth is coming with me as well and I except you'll be on your best behavior." "I don't care! You leave all the time why would this time be any different!" I yell in an annoyed tone. "Nicholas you have to give a good impression on our new employee." She states. "Miley already know the situation that goes on around here. So just go pack for your damn business trip!" I yell. I go into the kitchen and get my glass of water and go to bed. This will be a long night. I sit on my bed and see a picture of Dad and I when I was small. I look at it and I start to tear up. I miss the good days when Dad was around to go to. I hurt to even think about him. Then I start to think of Miley and how she doesn't even have 1 parent at all anymore. She must feel miserable all the time. Wait, Why am I feeling guilty for someone who is a complete nobody at school who I barely know. I turn over one my pillow and think of her beautiful eyes and her cute nervous smile.


	9. Crushing and Medical Scare

**(AN: 3 episodes 3 days in a row gasp! New Personal record!)**

Miley's POV

I wake up at 7:30. I see all of the beautiful flowers and the sun. I hear a phone ring. I hesitate to answer it. It was a doctor who helped with Mom. "Hello" I say in a shaky tone. "Sweetie, Your aunt is doing the funeral and the wake. The wake is at 7 tonight and the funeral is at 10:30 tomorrow. I'll be there for you don't worry. Anyway I got to get back to work. "He says as he hangs up. How am I going to go? I have to babysit Frankie I don't want to take him with me, It would be too acward. I sit at the breakfast table to eat my toast and orange juice. Frankie comes down the stairs just as I take my first bite of toast. "Good Morning Miss Miley" He says in his sweet tone. "Good Morning Frankie" I reply back.

Frankie's POV

Mom comes in. "Ah, I like to see my boy with such good manners, no food for me. I', picking some up on my way there." She says as she leaves without saying goodbye wheeling her suitcases behind her.

Miley's POV

I see the pain in Frankie's eyes. "Frankie, What's wrong? Come on let's go sit and talk on the couch." I tell him nicely. He follows me over to the couch. "What's wrong Frank?" I ask as I fix his hair. "Mommy doesn't care about us." He whimpers while on the verge of tears. "Shh, It's ok to cry Frankie." I comfort him and pull him into a hug. Nick comes down the stairs "What did you do to make him cry?" Nick demands. "Nick It wasn't Miss Miley's fault." Frankie informs him. He gave Nick a look and then he ran upstairs. "Why is he so upset?" Nick asks me. "He thinks your Mom doesn't care." I tell him. "He's right thought. She doesn't pay attention to us." Nick comments, as he gets closer to me. "Nick I need know if Frankie has another babysitters?" I state. "Why, Why do you need a bit of time off?" He questions. "Well My mom's wake is tonight and her funeral is tomorrow." I tell him. "Miley, you shouldn't go thought this alone. I'll go with you to be you support." He tells me. "I want to go alone! Second you wouldn't know anyone there!" I say quite loudly. Not to mention he is dating Selena. "Miley, I'll be fine, I've been to wake and funerals before Are you Irish? Because I heard Irish funerals are fun!" He says. "Just give me the phone numbers." I state trying to be calm.

Nick's POV

"Alright, I'll call the first number. JOESPH! Get the Hell downstairs you drunken doufus." Then I hang up. You get to have an interview with possible babysitter #1 in 5 4 3 2 "NICK! WHAT THE FU¢K DO YOU WANT!" He yells drunkenly. "You have to babysit Frankie tonight" I inform him. I start to feel a little bit dizzy but I ignore it. Maybe standing up will make me feel better. "Why the hell do I have to babysit him? That's what she's paid to do," He yells in protest. "She has her Mom's wake tonight, taking Frankie there would be a little bit weird." I tell him. "Why don't you take care of him?" He demands. "I have to go with her." I tell him. "Nick I don't need any support from a DRUNKEN, SEX ADDICTED JERK LIKE YOU!" she yells as she runs downstairs almost crying. I go to run after her but Joe pulls me back. Kevin comes down the stairs. "Woah Who the hell pi$$ed in her cornflakes." He asks. "Kevin, You up for babysitting tonight?" I say sounding almost desperate. I'm starting to feel funny but I don't know what it is. "Nick, You don't look so good, how many did you have last night." He asks sounding concerned thinking I was hangover.

Joe's POV

"Nick, Are you feeling Ok" I ask him starting to get worried. He tries to convince us that he is fine. I care about only a few things Nick just happens to be one of those things. Kevin and I help him over to the couch. "Nick, What are you feeling?" Kevin asks. "I don't know, just go away." He responds while holding his head. 'Miley, Come help us! Nick isn't feeling well." I yell down the stairs.

Miley's POV

I run upstairs and see Nick who is really pale. "Where can I get an ice pack?" I ask trying to stay calm. They both shrug. Great help they are being. I'm trying not to panic. I hate to admit it, but I have a little ok maybe a big crush on him. "Nick, Are you dizzy?" I ask him. He tries to sit up but fails and quietly whispers "Yes."

"Did you guys call 911 yet?" I ask hoping they did. "Umm, we can't" Joe replies. "Why the Hell not!" I half yell. "We aren't allowed to call them because of image and stuff." Kevin explains. "Well he needs to get to the hospital like now!" I access. They both pick him up and the driver heads to the hospital. I head upstairs. Should I tell Frankie? I don't want to worry him but I don't want him to find out the wrong way. I knock on his door and head in. "Hey Frankie, Do you want to go to the park?" He nods, runs downstairs and grabs his coat for the coat rack. I see Joe's phone on the floor. I pick it up and put it in my pocket so I can call and check on them later. We start to walk to the park but just as we leave the driveway.

Kevin's POV

The chairs in this waiting room are so not comfortable. I'm sitting next to a girl, a cute girl at that. I hesitate to talk to her. I don't know why but I feel attracted to her. "Hi, I'm Kevin." I say in a polite way. "Hello Kevin, I'm Danielle." She states as a smile creeps onto her face. She's so much prettier with a smile on her face. "Why are you here at the Er?" She asks politely. " My brother passed out, I think, It's hard to explain." I say "Oh I hope your gets better: She says in a comforting way. "Why are you here Danielle?" I ask trying not to be rude. "Well my sister broke her leg when she fell out of a tree." She explains. She looks so cute. " Excuse me for a few minutes. " She says as she leaves. "Dude, you look like a love sick puppy. Cut it out, Seriously!" He comments. "She's so cute and I think I'm starting to fall for her dude. I think I'm going to ask her on a date." I tell him. "On a real date or a Kevin Jonas do it all in one night special." Joe says while laughing. "Dude it's not funny. I'm going on a real date with her." I state. She comes back to her seat next to me. "Danielle, I was wondering if you wanted to hangout with me sometime?" I ask. "Sure Kevin, just give me your cell" She says as she puts her number into my phone. She hands me hers so I could do the same. I slowly put my phone number in and hand it back to her. She gets called over to a nurse, I check my phone and see she signed her name wit ha smiley face. I smile then get worried at the sound of " Family of Nicholas Jonas" being yelled by a doctor.


	10. The Bitch has arrived!

Chapter 9

Miley's POV

I see Selena dressed in a short skirt, a tank top and 6-inch heels with 4 suitcases. Oh crap, why didn't someone tell me she was staying here? "Frankie, we can't go to the park today bud. We have a guest." I inform him. "Cyrus, Get my bags." Selena commands. I'm just about to pick up her bags, when Frankie yells, "Get them yourself! Miss Miley is mine, not yours." He yells. "Kid! Servants are to do what you tell them. Now Miley get my bags and bring them inside." Selena commands. "I'm not a servant so you get them yourself." I state proudly. "I'll tell Denise the boy's secrets. I have her number on speed dial and I won't be afraid to call her. Now, take my bags in." She threats. I don't want the boys mad at me so I take her bags inside. Frankie goes into his room as I carry Selena's bags to her guestroom. "There you go." I state as I leave the room.

Joe's POV

I'm not sure what to expect. We both reach the doctor and I brace for the worst. "You're Nick's brothers right?" He questions. "Yes" I respond quickly trying to stay calm. "I remember when your father was in here. A very stubborn man he was. Also kind and he loved his sons so much." The old doctor reminisces. "We want to hear about Nick not our dead father." Kevin protests. "Right, Umm Nick, well he was just over stressed. You guys can go see him if you want." We rush in to go see Nick. "Hey buddy, what happened that got you stressed." Kevin asks. He just shrugs. I hear Kevin's cell. I look at the caller id. Wait how could I have called Kevin if I'm right here.

Kevin's POV

"Someone's got your phone Joe, Hello," I say calmly into the phone. "Kevin, I'm about to panic!" She says sounding frantic. "Miley, relax and explain what is going on?" I state. " What's wrong with Miley?" Nick says sounding slightly worried. "Well Selena is staying here while Seth is at that meeting with Mrs. Jonas. She already forced me to bring her stuff to her room by threatening to tell your secrets." Miley says stressed. "Miley, I'll send Joe home now and we hope Nick will be out soon." I tell her trying to keep her calm. "Oh so rude of me, how is he? What's wrong?" She asks. "He was over stressed for some reason so stay calm over there as soon as I can." I say. Nick extends his hand and looks at the phone. "Wait Miley Nick wants to say something." I say before she hangs up. "Alright." She says sounding happier.

Nick's POV

"Miley, I like you alright. I want to be with you." He confesses. "Nick, that's thoughtful but your are with someone else." She says in her sweet voice. "Miley, I would dump her in seconds but I can't dump her while Mom is with Seth." He says. "Nick, I got to go, Frankie is looking for me." She says on the verge of tears. I hand the phone back and I grab my phone with some old pictures. I try to usher them to leave but they won't "I got to go deal with Hurricane Selena, Sorry for offending your girlfriend Nick." Joe says as he leaves.

Miley's POV

"Bud, we might be able to go to the park after all. Joe is coming home." I tell him. He runs downstairs and grabs his coat. Joe comes in. "Rescuer here. Where is the problem?" Joe asks. "Upstairs in the guest room. Frankie and I are going to the park." I tell him. "Whatever. I'll make sure nothing happens here. I'll call you on my phone. That's something we have to get you. We'll call it a Christmas bonus." He states. "Joe, It's June! Christmas is 5 months and 2 days away." I inform him. "Get going! Be back by lunch." Joe commands. "I'm going to treat him to lunch. We'll be back by 2-3 ok." I tell him. " Fine, Miley I…..hope you have a fun time. You too kiddo." He says as he pulls Frankie into a hug, "Bye Joseph." I say as we leave. We get to the park. Frankie runs over to the swings. "Miss Miley, look how high I can go." He laughs happily. I'm glad he is having fun. I sit on the swing next to his and start to swing. I miss the free falling. The clock alarm on Joe's phone went off signaling lunch. "Frank, It's time for lunch." He stops the swing and gets off. "Alright Miss Miley, Can we come back tomorrow?" he begs. "Maybe, the next day I might not be here tomorrow or tonight." I tell him. "Why?" He asks. This was something I wasn't ready to explain. What can I tell him?

Kevin's POV

"Nick does Selena know you have feeling for Miley?" I ask him. "Kevin, do you have any idea how bad that could go. I want to keep my face intact. She could slit my throat or worse Miley's. A doctor walks in. 'Nicholas, you're free to go. Her are some pills for you Ok. Your brother can sign the paper while you get changed." The doctor states. I leave the room. "Doctor, will he be ok once he leaves?" I ask. "He should be fine. Just keep and eye on him and make sure he takes his pills." He assures me. "What room has a girl with a broken leg with a sister named Danielle." I ask curiously. "This one right here." He points out. "Is she a friend of yours?" he asks. "Yeah, we met in the waiting room, Can I go see them?" I question. "Sure go ahead and see them" He replies. Nick comes out. "Go see whom?" he wonders. "A friend of mine." I say. I open the door "Hey Danielle." I say in a happy voice.

Danielle's POV

"Hey Kevin." My sister gives me a look that says he's the guy from the waiting room right. I smile and mouth "Yeah." It's quiet time. All visitors must leave." The intercom blares. "Bye Christy, I'll be back later to check on you." I tell her while giving her a gentle squeeze. We then leave. "Who is this Kevin?" I ask. "This is my brother Nick. Nick, this is Danielle a friend of mine." I say. We head to the cafeteria.


	11. Weather Warning: Hurricane Selena!

Chapter 10

Joe POV

I see Selena come downstairs. Great! Zirconium intended. "Where is the Cyrus girl, I need a glass of water." She demands. "She left to go out with Frankie." I inform her. "Command her home now! She's a servant who needs to serve her guests." She states. Yesterday I would have agreed with her, but after this thing with Nick and how happy Miley makes Frankie I disagree. I value Miley a lot more now. "Just get it yourself. It's no big deal." I tell her. "You're such a lazy a$$ jerk" I can't lie. I don't play sports and I do enjoy banging the ladies, wait does that make me a jerk…Maybe. I decide to be a real jerk. I grab a glass of water from the fridge. "Here's your water." I yell as I throw the water in her face. She screams "You are such a fu¢king asshole." She yells. "Well I do fu¢k girls and where else do you go other then the a$$ hole. They have a scientific word for it, it's an anus." I say as she runs upstairs with her middle finger in the air. "Sorry, I don't fu¢k my brother's girlfriends." She runs back down and slaps me across the face. "Thanks Selena, I had bug on that cheek." I say. Man, I love getting her mad. I never thought it was going to be this fun. "Fu¢k you" She yells. "Like I said I don't fu¢k my brother's girlfriends!" I tell her. "Shut the hell up!" She screams. "Listen, no rock is big enough to shut the portal to hell." I smile. "I'm going to kill you." She says getting furious. "I'll like to see Seth and Mom's reaction after they see me dead with only you to blame." I remind her. "Shut was is located between your nose and your chin…figure that one out idiot!" She yells as she runs upstairs to change. My nose and my chin, oh she means my mouth…. Not going to happening. I love that I have the whole thing on tape. Hehe. Nick is going to love it. Just as I say that, Nick and Kevin come in. "Hello brothers, Nick I just royally pi$$ed off your girlfriend. You should see the tape Phillip did…It was funny. "I'll see it tonight." He tells me.

Miley's POV

"Frank, let's just go. It's kind of private ok." I tell him. "Ok." He tells me. We go into a burger shop and get a burger and fries each. "Thank you Miss Miley" He says as he gives me a big squeeze. We eat our burgers and fries outside on a bench. "Nanny A never did stuff like this with me." He tells me. "What other stuff do you like?" I ask him. "I like to draw, watch movies. I would like to try soccer but Mom forbids us to do sports." He confesses. I wonder why she forbids sports. I look at my watch "We should get home." I tell him.

Nick's POV

I sit on the couch watching some baseball. Kevin sits on the chair next to me texting god knows who. Selena comes downstairs. "Nicky, where were you…I missed you." She says as she hugs me. "I was gone for a long drive." I lie. She sits next to me on the couch. I try to move over but she just keep moving closer. She grabs the remote and puts on the shopping channel. "Put that back! I was watching that!" Kevin states. "You were too busy texting." She says which might have been true. "Selena, I too was watching that. Change it back!" I inform her. "Fine, whatever!" she snaps and changes it back. She gets up. "Nick, Come here for a sec." She says. I get up. She kisses me and we start to make out, but guess who comes in the door…Miley.

Miley's POV

I come in the door to see Nick and Selena playing tonsil hockey. I start to feel tears. "Frankie, Go up to your room please" I tell him as I run downstairs.

Frankie's POV

Miss Miley looks sad. "Nick, why did you hurt Miss Miley's feelings?" I ask him. "She's a nobody. She's just a servant girl and besides Selena is already my girlfriend." He says in a mean voice. I run upstairs just to avoid a fight.

Nick's POV

I hate saying that stuff to Frankie but I have no choice. I sit back on the couch, trying to forget the horrible things I said about the girl I like. Suddenly, her beautiful eyes meet mine as she comes upstairs. She quickly looks away. "I'm going out, I should be back by 10." She says. She looks upset. "Tell Frankie that I say goodbye and sweet dreams." She states as she leaves. "Finally that bath is gone!" Selena yells as she tries to kiss me. "Shut it Selena. I had it with all your bull $hit! Get the hell out of my life. There is no room for your fat ego!" I yell. "You Ba$tard! You're dumping your hot sexy girlfriend for what…a servant girl who can barely dress her and is still a virgin. Wow, so threatening. Fine, I'll leave heck I never want to see you again. It's over Nick! I'm done with you. Don't come crying to me when Cyrus doesn't give you what you want." She yells then slams the door.


	12. Dunken Idiots and Funerals

Chapter 11

Selena's POV

Nick is stupid. What does that Bit¢h have that I don't. My a$$ is bigger than hers and my boobs are bigger then hers. I see her walking down the street. "Hey Cyrus!" I yell. She turns around. "Yeah you! What the hell is your problem?" I state. "Selena, you have everything alright. I have to be somewhere right now." She says. I hop in my car and drive away.

Miley's POV

I really have no idea what Selena has to complain about. She's got Nick. I keep walking, thinking of all the memories of my mom. Selena drives by me and splashes water all over me and laughs. I just keep walking, trying to ring the water out of my clothes. I get a text on Joe's phone. "Miley, Come home. I'm really sorry about what happened." Nick texts. I delete the text. I wasn't going to forgive him that quick. I see the church and I go in. A few family members are here, but all in all it's quite a private service. The service slowly comes to an end. The sky was dark and it just started to rain. All I need, rain and darkness. I start walking when I see a familiar truck….Nick's. "Hop in!" He says. "Nick, I really don't want a drive. I just want to be alone." I tell him. "Miley, I can have you getting sick, who will look after Frankie. Come on, Get in, For Frankie's sake." He encourages as he parks his car on the side of the road. "Look Nick, I really don't want to go home right now." I tell him.

Nick's POV

I give her my jacket to keep her warm and dry. "Nick, I'm fine alright. I don't need your sympathy!" She yells as she drops my jacket and runs. "Miley, Miley wait!" I scream as I try to catch up with her. She slows down and I catch up to her. "Why did you run off." I ask. "Nick, I don't want your jacket or your sympathy alright! Leave me alone!" She states sounding serious. "Miley, I care about you alright, let me help you." I tell her. She just shakes her head and pushes me away. I decide to leave her alone. I start to walk back to the truck. I pick up my jacket and put my keys in the car. "You look upset young man, what's wrong?" A relative of hers asks. "Miley is just a little upset. Don't worry!" I say with a smile. She walks away. I drive home and go towards the stairs. "Where are you going tonight? Demi is having a huge party." Joe states. I really could use a good party. We hop into Joe's car. Kevin is staying home.

Kevin's POV

The boys are going drinking and Miley is at the wake. Being alone is boring. Wait, I don't have to be alone, I can call Danielle. I pick up my phone and dial the number. "Hello" she answers. "Hey Danielle, I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house for a bit?" I ask. "Hey Kevin, Sure I'd love too." She replies. I tell her my address and hang up. My heart starts to beat faster and I get this weird feeling on the inside. Is this what love is suppose to feel like? I turn on the football game for a few minutes. The doorman enters suddenly with Danielle slowly behind him. ", you have a guest." He tells me. "Thank you Harold." I state as he leaves. "You have a very nice house Kevin." She tells me. 'Thanks Danielle." I tell her.

Miley's POV

I'm walking through the streets, searching for the Jonas palace. To top off all my misery, I lost Joe's phone. Suddenly a guy approaches me. "Hello sir, Can you guide me to the Jonas's house." I ask. "Hell NO! You are coming with me!" he states as he grabs me and handcuffs my hands. "That will keep you from moving!" He says as he picks me up. "Get off of me!" I yell. "Shh! I can't have you ruining the plan with your yelling!" He states as he puts a gag in my mouth.

Danielle's POV

This place is huge. I look around and sit on the couch. I see someone coming towards us while we're on the couch. "Anything to eat or drink miss?" The server asks. "Can I have a glass of water please." I tell him. He smiles and rushes off to get it. "What do you want to do?" Kevin asks. "Maybe we can sit and talk for a little bit." I suggest. "Sure." He says with that irresistible smile. We sit, laugh, and talk for hours until I see his 2 brothers coming in the door. They were drunk.

Kevin's POV

OMG, This is so embarrassing. My brothers are dead once they get sobered up. "Hey Kevy who is this hot babe?" Joe slurs. "Get your hands off her." I yell while pulling her into a protective hug. Nick trips over Danielle's purse. "Who the hell are you? Get out of my house!" He slurs. She escapes my grip. "Kevin, I got to go. This is a little too crazy for me. I'll talk to you soon." She says as she leaves.

Frankie's POV

I come downstairs and see Kevin yelling at Joe and Nick who are acting silly. "Can you quiet down please? I'm trying to sleep." I ask nicely. "Frankie! Go to bed! I'm talking to drunken idiot #1 and #2." He yells. I run back upstairs and head to bed again.

Keivn's POV

"You made my friend leave. Just as I get happy, you 2 a$$ holes have to ruin it. Thanks alot jerks!" I yell. "Have a drink or a smoke it will make you happy" Joe slurs holding out a box of smokes and a half drunken beer. I thought long and hard about his offer and take the beer and the smokes as they both slowly make their ways up the stairs to bed. I go to the bathroom and pour the beer into the toilet with the smokes. It's probably not a goos thing for the sewer and for our healths. Dad would be proud that I did this but disappointed that we ever started in the first place. I sit on the couch again, just looking at our old pictures of him, me, Joe and Nick. I look at how happy we were back then. I start to cry thinking of all the fun things we did with him. One of the maids comes over and gives me a comforting hug. "It's ok to cry Kevin. We all miss him a lot, You should get some sleep. It's what he would have wanted." She says with a comforting smile. I decided to go upstairs and sleep.

Nick's POV

I get up at around 10 to see Frankie in a huge panic. "What's wrong bud? You look worried." I say. "I've not seen Miley since yesterday afternoon." He panics.


	13. Thanks Prince Charming andCodebreaker

Chapter 12

Nick's POV

"Don't worry Frankie. She'll be back around lunch time." I tell him.

An Aunt's POV

The funeral service has started, but Miley isn't here. She would never miss this. Was she kept up at work? Well I guess She'll come see her later.

Miley's POV

I'm brought to a house where I'm forced into the basement. My legs are tied to a chair with my hands in handcuffs. The gag was removed. "Who are you? Show yourself!" I yell. "Relax Miley, You have no where to go or be." He says. "Shoe yourself!" I protest. "Miley, What is our hurry?" He asks. "Get me out of here!" I yell. "Miley, Relax. There is no need to yell." He tells me. He pulls down his mask and I'm shocked.

Nick's POV

An hour has gone by and Miley still hasn't come back, I'm starting to get worried. "Joe, I'm going out for a bit. I might be back for lunch." I state. "Call me if she comes back." I whisper. I start by going to her old apartment building. "Have you seen Miley Cyrus?" I ask. "Not since she moved away." An old lady says. I rush back to my truck and head for the graveyard. I see a group of people around a headstone labeled Tish Cyrus, but I don't see Miley. What the hell! She wouldn't miss this. I start to run back to my truck when I hear a loud crunch. I look down at my feet and see Joe's cell in multiple pieces. I wonder if that's in his policy. Wait, Miley had Joe's cellphone. She has to be close.

Miley's POV

I see my uncle's features under the mask. I never thought I would ever be kidnapped by one of my favorite uncles. The proper term now would be least favorite uncle. I'm starving, sore and feeling sad. I miss everyone Frankie, Joe, Kevin and even Nick. When he's not smoking or drunk he's a really good guy. My mind starts to wander about how to get out of here. Better question…Why am I here in the first place. I then look at my feet and I see only my socks. Where are my shoes? Wait why am I concerned about my shoes when I could die in here.

Nick's POV

I start to search down the street in the truck. I look at the side of the road and I see 2 shoes. They look like Miley's shoes. I pick them up just incase they are hers.

Miley's POV

"I have a few questions for you, Why am I here? Why did you kidnap me, the poor, parentless niece?" I ask him. "First, You're so easy to kidnap since you got no parents looking for you. Second, you're not poor. Do you realize how much your parents left you in their inheritance…ALOT. Third, You would make such a good maid. You cook and clean well. I do cook and clean, but rich, that is impossible. I squirm to try to loosen the ropes. "Oh, I see my Miley is trying to get away. We can't have that. I' going to have to tie you to the support post made of concrete. I gave you a chair trying to get you comfortable, but with that attitude. I don't think you deserve it." He states. I start to think of Frankie who is probably worried about me. I feel tears starting down my cheek. "What is it cry baby? The cuffs too tight? Well, too bad. Deal with it." He laughs. "You don't know anything about me. I need to go. I have a job, Please let me go!" I pled. "I'm not letting my maid leave. Now you are to make me a good meal. Oh and don't even try to escape. All the windows and doors have alarms. I'm going to go out. The alarms will tell me when you left and where you are going. See you later sweetie." He smirks. I cook a stir-fry. Then I see Nick out the window. I bang on the window and scream his name. Nick rushes over. 'Nick, don't open the window or doors. They have alarms." I scream. I can't hear his answer, but he picks up his cellphone and dials a number. After a few minutes I see him punching number into the keypad. He then opens the door. "Nick, what did you do that for? There is an alarm on the door and he'll know." I panic. "Don't worry, I'll explain it in the car." He says calmly as he pulls me into a hug. I hug him back, Then I quickly pull away. "Selena can't know about that." I tell him. "No worries I broke up with her." He says as he closes the door and goes over to the keypad and punches in a code. "I'm confused. How did you know the password." I question. "Looking for these?" He says as he hands me my shoes. "Thanks Nick." I smile. We get in the truck and he starts to explain. "Well Miley you didn't know that my family owns many businesses such as everyone's home security. I got the guys address then I got the secretary to find the code. I punch it in and presto I'm in. I get you out and set the alarm again. It will be like nothing happened." He explains. "You're not that stupid for a drunken, Sex addicted jerk." I admit. 'Nick, can we go see my Mom?" I ask nicely. "Sure Miley." I tell her as I take her hand. We walk into the graveyard and I see my Mom. Then I look up and see his figure. "Nick, we have to leave." I panic. "My Miley, what a pleasant surprise." He smirks.


	14. Bullets and Cellphones

Chapter 13

Nick's POV

"Get away for her." I yell. "You little boy can't tell me to do anything." He says as he slaps my cheek. "Oh, that's it." I state as I punch him in the face. "Nick! Don't! He could hurt you!" She explains. "Miley, I can't let him get away with this." I tell her. "Uncle, don't hurt him. I know what you want." She says. "Give me the money you brat! You don't deserve a penny of it." He yells. "You don't deserve any of it either." She states. He reaches into his coat pocket "That's it! No more nice uncle!" He yells as he pulls out a gun. "You realize that if you shoot me, you'll have so many lawsuits, that you would be bankrupt." I inform him. "Who says I was going to shoot ya!" he states. "Well that's what a gun does genius." I say sarcastically. "Nicholas, don't act smart with a guy with a gun." Miley says sounding like a caring mother. "I want your parents money." He yells. "And I'll do anything to get it." He laughs evilly. "Why do you want that money for?" She asks. "I want to buy a liquor store so I can get free booze." He explains. "Did you ever think about why I need that money? I need money for college or university." Miley says. "Well I don't really care about your happiness." He shrugs. He gets his gun ready to shoot. Miley gets scared. Honestly, I'm kinda scared too. I don't want her hurt. Just the thought of seeing her hurt makes me tense up. He points his gun towards Miley and shoots.

Joe's POV

Nick has been gone for hours. Kevin seems tense. "Where is Miss Miley?" Frankie asks. "We're not sure where she is." I tell him. "Where is Nicholas at?" he asks. "I think he's gone for a drive." I tell him. I assume he didn't find Miley yet since he hasn't called me or texted Kevin. Suddenly the phone rings. I rush to answer it and I put it on speaker. "Hey what's up?" I say hoping its Nick. "That is no way to talk to your mother." She states. "Hello mother, what is going on? I say correcting myself. "I need to talk to Nicholas right now!" She demands. "Sorry mother. He's out right now." I explain to her. "Tell him to call me when he gets back." She tells me. "Mom seemed really angry." Kevin states. " "Heck yeah, She seemed like she was going to blow up or something." I say. "I think I know why." Kevin exclaims. "Why Kevin?" I ask. "It's Nick breaking up with Selena." He states. Of course…..SHIT when she gets home I think it will be the start of World War 3.

Miley's POV

The bullet is coming near me. I scream loudly.

Nick's POV

I see the bullet nearing. I hear her scream. Then I do the thing I never thought I would do for a girl, I push her away and let the bullet hit me. "Nick!" she screams/ Her uncle runs off as Miley rushes over. I see blood coming from my upper leg. This idiot has such bad aim. She gasps as she sees all the blood. "Nick, you need to call an ambulance." She says as she takes off her sweater. She ties her sweater around my leg. I hand her my cell phone from my jacket.

Miley's POV

I start by calling Kevin's cell phone since it was the easiest to find in the built in directory. He picks up. "Hello" He says. "Nick has been shot. We're in the cemetery." I panic. "We'll be right there." He says. "Wait, One of your stay with Frankie." I state. I hang up. "Nick, I need you to stay awake and don't move your leg." I tell him. I see the pain on his face. I see Kevin running over. 'What the hell happened?" Kevin asks. "It's too long to explain right now. Help me lift him into the back seat of his truck." I tell him. "I think we should call 911." Kevin states. "Are you sure? I thought you couldn't…" Miley starts. "Right now I only care about Nick." Kevin explains as he dials 911. We see ambulances rush to the scene then a few police officers come over as well. "What happened?" A police officer asks me. Nick tires to answer but I tell him to save his energy. "My uncle kidnapped me. Nick saved me, and then I asked Nick to bring me here to se my dead mother. All of a sudden, my uncle comes over with a gun. He talked about my inheritance and what he is going to do with it even if it's mine." I explain. "So this guy is an innocent bystander?" He questions. "Well no, because he was the one who saved me from him. The he pushed me out if the way of the bullet and instead of me getting shot…he got shot." I continue. The policeman sees the gun. "Is this your gun or your uncle's gun?" The policeman asks. "It's my uncle's gun. That was used to shoot Nick." I explain. He takes the gun and he puts it in a plastic bag. The nurses get him on a stretcher and send him away to the hospital. "Kevin, I'll stay with Frankie. After all, it's what I'm paid to do. I'll send Joe over once I get back home. " I tell Kevin. "What about Nick's truck?" He questions. "I can drive you and the truck home." The policeman offers. "That would be great…Thanks." I say politely. On the way to the truck, I see Joe's phone in pieces…Shit! I'm in trouble. I show the officer to the house. He parks the truck. "The other officers are bringing me my car. Don't go far. We'll need to question you." The officer explains. I enter the house to see Joe with an angry face. Where is my cell phone Miley?" his voice boomed. "Well, I lost it and it's in multiple pieces on the side of the road." I admit. "WHAT! Are your fu¢ked! That has important numbers in it!" He yells. "Joesph, Your brother is in the hospital. Yell at me later." I state as I give him his keys.


	15. Hospital,Traffic Ticket and Lots of Cash

Chapter 14

Miley's POV

"What! How is he? Why aren't you there with him? " He exclaims. "Joe, he needs his older brothers there…not a stranger like me. Second, My job is to take care of Frankie. It's what I'm paid for. Third, Nick doesn't want Frankie to know yet." I explain. "Miley, you're more then a nanny." He stammers. "You're like a sister, well more like a mom. Can I ask you something?" He asks. "Sure Joe." I tell him. "How the hell do you keep a smile on when you have lost both of your parents?" He asks. "All the time, I get upset. I just hide it. I think about how they would want me to be happy. Joe, Your Dad will always be with you, maybe not in person but in memory and in your heart he's always there…That's all the words of wisdom I got." I finish.

Joe's POV

Those words really hit it home. As of today, I'm going to stop drinking and smoking. Dad would be sad to even know that we started. A tear falls from my eye. "Miley, Can I give you a hug?" I ask. "Sure Joe, if that's what will make you feel better." She says sweetly. I give her a hug. "Don't worry about the cell phone." I state as I leave to go see Nick. I start the car, Turn up the radio and hit the gas. I'm doing 80m in a 30 m zone. I see a cop so I try to slow down. The cop turns his lights and sirens on. Fu¢k! I'm in real $hit now.

Kevin's POV

I'm sitting in the waiting room…Again. If I'm here anymore often, I should get my name put on this chair. I'd call Joe to see where he's at, but his cell is toast. My cell rings. I quickly grab it from my jacket pocket. "Hello" I answer. "Hey Kevin, How are you?" Danielle asks. "I'm doing ok, I guess." I tell her. "Do you want to come over for a bit?" She asks. "I can't Danielle, My brother is in the hospital. He got shot." I explain. "Oh my god! Kevin, I'm sorry. How is he?" She worries. "I don't know yet. I'm waiting in the emergency room still." I tell her. "I'll be right there." She decides and hangs up. I put my head back on the seat and let out a big sigh. I could really use a smoke right now, Nope, I can't! I'm not going to. I put my head back on the seat as I try to get comfortable.

Miley's POV

I go upstairs where I see Frankie watching TV. "MISS MILEY!" He screams as he pulls me into a tight hug. "Hey Bud." I tell him as I spin him around. "WEEE!" He says in delight. "What do you want to do for the rest of the night?" I ask him. "Can we play a board game?" He asks. "Sure buddy. How about you set it up and I'll be right back." I tell him.

Joe's POV

"Sir, Do you know that you're doing 80M in a 30M zone." He stupidly informs me. "Well yeah, I'm in a hurry. My brother is in the hospital." I tell him. "Well I have to give you a ticket." He states as he writes a ticket for $150. I take the ticket from him. "Is that all? Can I pay it right now." I ask. "What kind of teenager has $150 in his pocket?" He wonders. " Well I'm rich." I explain getting impatient. "I'll tell you what. If you pay me $150 now in cash…I won't give you a ticket all right. It will be like this never happened." He suggests. "Fine by me, I'm kinda in a rush now. Take this." I tell him as I give him a Franklin ($100 bill) A Grant ($50 bill) and a Jackson ($20 bill) just for being nice. "See you later officer." I yell thought the open window. Now that is dealt with, time to get back to getting to the hospital to see Nick.

Danielle's POV

I get to the hospital to see Kevin asleep in the chair. I sit next to him. Jut as I'm al most comfortable, I hear Kevin's cell phone ring. I quickly get it out of his pocket and answer it to avoid waking him up. "Hello." I answer. "Ummm, Who are you? How did you get Kevin's cell?" The girl questions. " I'm a friend of his." I explain. Damn, he already has a girlfriend. "Can you ask him how Nick is doing?" She requests. "Yeah, I'll get him to call you. Can I have your name?" I tell her. "Tell him that Frankie's nanny called. He'll know who it is. Goodbye." She says as she hangs up. So it wasn't his girlfriend. This means I still have a chance. I see one of his other brothers barge into the emergency room looking panicked.

Joe's POV

I rush over to Kevin and I see him asleep…best not disturb him. Next to him, I see the friend he had over the night me and Nick came home drunk. "Listen, I'm sorry about how I acted when I first met you. I was kind of drunk. I'm Joe." I explain as I extend my hand out to hers. 'I'm Danielle." She says as she tries to smile. I put my head as I start to think back to when I was 13, when we were here and we found out that Dad had cancer. Back then it was hard. Just thinking about it makes me upset. What if Nick is dying? Or worse what if he's dead? Or what if he will be injured for life? I have to stop thinking of the worse case scenario. I put my head up to see Kevin walking over to me, putting his arm around me. Somehow I felt better, like everything would be ok since Kevin has his arm around me. I pull him into a hug, almost crying. "Family of Nick Jonas." The doctor states in his monotone voice. Oh, here it goes, the moment of truth.


	16. Shocking News and Terrifying Phone Calls

Chapter 15

Joe's POV

Kevin, Danielle and I walk over to the doctor. "You're the family of Nick Jonas?" the doctor asks. "Yeah, we are." I tell him. "Well your brother is very lucky. If the bullet was a third of an inch closer, He would have broke a part of his femur. It's not good to break that." The doctor explains. "Is he ok?" Kevin asks. "Oh yeah." He says as he looks at Danielle. "Are you Miley?" he asks. "Mum no, why?" she states. "He's been asking to see Miley ever since he woke up from surgery." He states. "Wait, my brother was in surgery?" I state boldly. "Well how else would we get the bullet out genius?" He says trying to be smart. "Can we just go see him please?" Kevin says sounding agitated. "Yeah, second room on the left. I open the door. "Hey Nick, How are you?" Kevin asks. A stranger says, "Do I know you?" She says weakly. We leave. "It's that door Joe. That door was the second on your right not your left." Danielle explains. I open the door. "Hey Nick, How are you?" Kevin asks. "Just awesome." He says sarcastically. I see the pain just from his face. It kills me seeing him like this. "Where is Miley?" he questions. "She's at home with Frankie Nick." I explain trying to help keep him calm. "Is she alright?" he asks. "She's fine Nick, you got a bigger problem to deal with." Kev says. "And that would be?" he asks. "You need to heal up." I tell him. "We can't have a hurt Nick when Mom gets home." I explain. "She's probably really angry since I dump Selena." He explains sounding pained. "Nick, you have to relax, that's the only way you'll get better." Danielle tries to convince him. "I want to see Miley!" He protests. "Miley is home with Frankie, She can't see you now, she can't leave him alone. "Kevin tells him. "Bring him here. I want to see her." Nick states boldly. "If I promise to go pick up her and Frankie. Kevin, you stay here with your friend." I explain as I leave.

Nick's POV

Finally, I get to see Miley. I get to see her beautiful eyes meet mine, her brown hair in a nice style and that heart warming. Why am I obsessing over a girl who is a complete nerd? That, I'm not really sure of. I mean for my image, I'm supposed to go out with girls like Selena who like me to show off to their friends, getting free diners, sex and booze.

Joe's POV

I'm driving the main street. The cops pull me over. I roll down my window. " Listen Sir, I'm driving the legal speed limit." I tell him. "Uh, I know, I just wondered if your brother was ok." He asks. "He's ok." I tell him as I roll my window back up. I keep cruising down the road minding my own business when I see…

Miley's POV

We get halfway thought our board game when Frankie tells me that he's tired. I tell him to get ready for bed. He goes into the bathroom and starts brushing his teeth. I can't but smile by how well he is listening to me. "All done Miss Miley." He states as he gives me a huge smile showing his newly cleaned teeth. I exit his bedroom. As I go downstairs to get his glass of milk, I see the mail. I'm not one to be nosey, but I look thought the letter and I see a magazine. It's probably Miss Jonas's I see it turned face down. I was just about to flip it over when Frankie called me upstairs to tuck him in. I grab the milk and head up the stairs quickly. "Thanks for the milk Miss Miley." He says sweetly. "No problem Frankie." I tell him. "Come on bud, time to be asleep." I explain. "Can you sing me a song first." He begs. "Alright bud." I say as I pull him into a hug and play him a little lullaby. He almost instantly fell asleep. I kiss his forehead and I proceed downstairs. Just as I'm about to sit on the couch, the phone rings. I hesitate to answer it but I did because the called id said Denise Jonas. "Good evening Mrs. Jonas." I say in a serious tone. She seemed excited for something, but her voice gets sassy. "Where are my boys?" She snaps. "Well Frankie is asleep and Nicholas, Kevin and Joseph are gone out." I inform her. "Tell them to call me immediately when they get home and that's an order!" she commands. "Certainly I will tell them once they get home." I tell her trying to remain calm. "You better! Or I swear I will fire you!" She yells as she hangs up. I see the chef doing some dishes. "Chef, May I ask you a few things?" I ask. "Sure Miss Cyrus." He says, "Did you hear that phone call?" I ask. "It was kind of hard not too." He admits. "Is she always that rude." I ask him. "Hell no, that's her being nice." He explains.

Nick's POV

Being trapped in a bed is not what I call fun. I see Kevin's friend reading a magazine . I catch a glimpse of the front cover. No, I can't be reading that right. I squint to see if the words would change, but that didn't. "Danielle, can I see that for a minute." I ask politely. "Sure Nick." She says as she hands me the magazine. I look closely at the front page. "Kevin, come here." I tell him.


	17. The Magazine of Doom!

Chapter 16

Joe's POV

I see Selena walking down the street. "Hello" She smiles. Well she seems happy about something. I keep driving and reach the door. I open it with my key and see Miley talking to the chef. "Miley, Nick wants to see you." I tell her. "I can't leave Frankie alone, He's asleep, and I dare not wake him." She says. "Chef, I'll give you 10 bucks if you make sure Frankie stays safe until we get back." I propose. "Make it 15 and I'll do it no problem." He states. "Fine." I grumble as I hand him $15. "Oh, The mail is here." I look thought the mail and see that my letter from university was here along with Kevin's. I keep looking thought the mail and see Mom's magazine. "Oh $hit! Miley come here and read this." I tell her. She rushes over and reads the front cover. She covers her mouth in shock. "I can't believe this!" she states. "I know, it's a ridiculous rumor!" I state in anger. "Your mother called earlier. You might want to call her. "I'll call her when we get to the hospital." I explain to her. She grabs her purse and we rush out to the car. The drive to the hospital was quiet. The news was a lot of us to take in; then again it could be a rumor. I park the car and I get out and I open Miley's door. "Thanks Joe." She says.

Miley's POV

I was surprised that Joe opened my door for me. Maybe they are respectful boys when they are sober. I follow Joe to Nick's room. I walk in and I see smile suddenly appear on his face, that irresistible smile that I love to see.

Nick's POV

Once Miley walked in, all my worries went away. I see her smile and I usher her over. "Nick, I'm sorry. All of this is my fault." She explains. "No Miley, It's mine, I got in the way of it." I tell her.

Kevin's POV

"Did you guys see the magazine that Mom gets?" Joe asks me. "Yeah, Isn't the front cover bull$hit." I state. "Oh, We have to call Mom, She called the house earlier." Joe informs me. I grab my cell phone and dial Mom's number. "Hello Mother." I say trying to be formal. "Hi Hunny, I got news for you boys." She says sounding excited. "Mom, Did you see the magazine you always order yet?" I ask her. "No not yet, but I have to tell you some news first. Sit down" She says. I sit down. "Well Kevin, I'm getting married." She says. I cover mouth in shock. "That's great." I say trying to sound happy because trust me, I'm not excited. "And Kevin, Guess what?….I'm Pregnant!" She half-yells. I drop my cell phone in utter shock and horror.

Joe's POV

I rush over and grab the phone. "Mom, what did you just tell him?" I ask. "Well Joseph I'm getting married and I'm pregnant." She says. "Oh my God, That's so exciting!" I say faking an excited voice. "Here's Nick so you can tell him." I explain to her as I hand the phone to Nick. "Hello Mom." He says. "Hello Nicholas, I got to tell you that I'm getting married, and I'm pregnant. Aren't you excited that Selena will be at the house all the time for you." She yells in excitement. His reaction was priceless. He looked like he just got told that he was losing his manliness. "Oh Wow, What is it? A boy or a girl? When are you due?" He says trying to sound excited because believe me we can tell that he is beyond pi$$ed. "I don't know what it is yet, but I'm due in 6 months so it will be born in December right in time for Christmas. I'm already 3 months along. Are you excited to have a new baby half-brother or half-sister?" She states. "I'm so excited for you." He fakes. "I got to go sweetie, Bye!" She says as she hangs up. "I'm guess that rumors are true. Miley says. "Yeah, they are and I get to live with my ex for the rest of my life." Nick says sound quite angry. Her face goes white. "Miley, Are you Ok?" Nick asks sounding concerned. "I have to give Selena whatever she wants whenever she wants." She says. "Miley, No you wont cause your job is to take care of Frankie, Not her." I tell her. She starts to perk up a little bit.

Nick's POV

I motion Miley to come over to my bedside. She comes over. "I'm going to take you on a proper date once I get out of here." I tell her. "Nick, You can't! What about your mother? She would never allow it and she'll be 10x more moody because she's pregnant." She explains. "Miley, I'll work around it, I promise." I tell her. "All visitors must leave, visiting hours are over." The intercom blares. They all say goodbye and a nurse comes in telling me that I have to sleep. " I know that already. Just leave me alone." I tell her. Another nurse comes in. "This one is a snappy one." The other nurse says as she leaves. "I'm not snappy. I'm just a busy person." I explain as I grab my laptop from the side table. "You should be resting." The nurse advises. "Well, I don't always do as I'm told. I have work to do." I tell her as I start up my laptop.

Kevin's POV

Once we finally get home, Joe tells me about the university letters. I already know what I'm doing for the rest of my life, a more intense version of what I'm doing now. Probably owning the family business so Mom can go back to her luxury life of daily shopping. Joseph will be vice president or we'll be sharing top position. It's kind of nice to go back to school. I took 2 years, well 1 year 11 months and 29 days off. I had to go back to school so I could re-write an exam. Mom forced me out of school so she could have a year and a half break. Running the family business isn't easy. Nick helps us by doing some of the computer stuff. How did Dad do most of this by himself, but still have the time to do stuff with us? I see work being done. "Joe, are you doing work?" I yell to him. "No, Should I be?" He asks. "No, It's ok. Nick must be working…Wait, he should be resting not working. Wait until I give him a piece of my mind.

Miley's POV

I wake up feeling unbelievable tired, I slowly get upstairs and see the boys using laptops and blackberries. They look up from their work. "Oh, Hello Miley. We got you a phone and a new phone for Joseph." Kevin sates as he hands me a wrapped box. I open it and look at it close. It's an Iphone. I gasp. "You didn't need to give me such an expensive phone." I tell them. "Relax, You deserve it after all the things you've been thought." Joe states. Frankie comes downstairs and asks Chef for some breakfast. "Good Morning Miss Miley." He says. "Good morning Frankie. How are you?" I ask him. "Fine. Kevin, What does this stuff say?" Frankie asks. $hit he found the magazine.

**This is the last one out for a bit since I'm going on Vacation until Wednesday or Thursday.**


	18. Dear Readers!

Dear Readers

I have been going on vacation ALOT but don't worry, I will be updating a lot more since I got my ipod touch and I figured out a way to type chapters out without internet so I will be for sure typing out more often. Sorry for the slow updates. I have part of chapter 17 of What I do for ca$h. Hope you understand.


	19. What I've Been Waiting For!

_**Chapter 17**_

**First time I ever did a chapter with my new ipod touch! A chapter of my other story An Ocean Apart may be out today or tomorrow depends on how fast I type on the touch. I'm sorry it's been so long but I have been away on vacations. I do have lots of chapters written just not typed. Hope you enjoy!**

Kevin's POV

"Frankie, You have to wait for Mom to get home." I tell him.

I don't want to be the one telling him that stuff. I look thought my work stuff and see an email. It was someone who congratulated my mother on the baby. I keep scrolling down to see if any new ones were unopened when I see one from Seth. I decide to open it. I look it over and see that he told her not to tell us about them getting married in 2 weeks.

"Joseph Adam, Get over here right now! Miley, you too!" I half yell.

Miley's POV

I read the email "Oh my God! I'm not ready for this Kevin. I have to tell Nick." I state. "You call him. I sure as heck won't be. He'd kill me, not you." Joe states. "I think telling him in person would be better." I

explain to Joe. "Let me finish my email and I will drive you there." Kevin states as he types with great speed. "No Kevin. I'm fine. I'll walk; I need some time to think. I should be back later today. Frank, Can

you stay out of trouble for a few hours?" I ask him and he nods. I take a deep breath hoping it would calm me down. I keep walking out the door and on to the silent streets. I hear a voice from behind me.

"Hey You!" It says. I turn around and see Selena. "Finally, It's only a matter of time before this silly game between you and Nick comes to a stop. Once I move into the house, believe me you will be forbidden to see him. He will become my boyfriend once again. You are nothing more then a servant girl! You are to be treated as such." She yells at me.

"You're acting in an immature and that's all I have to say." I say as I keep walking.

"Don't walk away from me! Where in the hell are you going?" She yells.

"To go see my dead mother." I lie.

"Where is Nicholas? He hasn't returned any of my texts." She asks.

"I don't know. I have no business with him. I only have business with his brother Frankie." I half lie as I go into the graveyard and lose sight of her.

I keep walking and I get to the hospital.

"Which room is Nick Jonas in?" I ask the receptionist.

"Room B 192." She replies in a monotone voice. I race up to his room.

"Hey Miley. How are you?" he asks.

"Could be a hell of a lot , open the work email." I tell him.

"Why?" He asks as he pops up the work email.

"Read this. It will explain everything." I say.

"WHAT! 2 WEEKS! THAT'S RIDICULOUS! Why so early, I don't want Selena in my life yet, heck I don't want her in my life ever again." He exclaims.

"Nick I don't like it either, but it's not our choice. Your Mom likes him and he likes her from what I hear. Selena is just an added gift or more like a nightmare. When are you getting out of here?" I explain.

"Today If I want to. They are giving me stuff for pain and I got stitches. I didn't break anything so I can leave. They also said that I should rest for a couple days." He says.

"Well you'll be resting then." I tell him as I grab my phone from my pocket.

I see that I got a text from someone, Joe or Kevin I guess. I read the text. "Did he kill you? Is he pissed?" it reads. I sigh and respond with the words he's fine. I look through the contacts to find the number for a driver. Nick looks at me.

"Miles, let's go out for lunch first, before we go home." He suggests.

Nick's POV

Please say yes, Pleas say yes to going to lunch.

"Ok, Why not? Kevin and Joe can watch Frankie for a bit longer." She states.

I sign out and the driver picks us up. I whisper the location to the driver and he starts to drive. I cover her eyes once we get out. I open them once we get in the door.

"Wow, it's so fancy! I'm not dressed for this place." she states sounding worried.

"Its ok, neither am I. Table for 2 in the private room." I say.

" Reservation?" he asks

"I'm Nick Jonas." I inform him.

"Right this way sir. Our special is steak and fries for $16,95." He says.

I pull out her chair and then I sit down. I look at the menu and decided to get the steak and fries. She looks at the menu.

" I'll have the chicken and fries." she tells the waiter.

"Here are some waters for both of you." he says as he goes into the main room.

"Miley you know that I like you a lot. I took that bullet for you because I didn't want to see you hurt. I've liked you since that first time I saw you in mom's office. I wanted to do this for such a long time." I tell her just before I kiss her.

She deepens the kiss, and then she pulls away.

"Nick I can't kiss 1/4 of my boss. Well Frankie would make it 1/5 and Seth will make it 1/6 and Selena will make it 1/7. I don't want Selena as my boss!" she stresses.

"Miley, relax. I'll make sure Selene is not your boss." I say as I kiss her again.

She giggles her cute laugh.

"What are you wearing to the wedding?" I ask her.

"I don't have wedding clothes. I don't think I should go anyway. I'm not a very important person to her. She deals with me just because she has to.

Our meals come and I eat my steak. Miley eats her chicken.

" Nick what do you see in me? I got nothing to offer you, heck I have nothing period. I'm ugly, I'm poor and I'm a nanny." she tells me.

" I love your personality, you are so beautiful and you made me feel like more then a drunken jerk." I answer.

She kisses me as we get up to the cash. I pay the man and then we walk out of the restaurant hand and hand. We drive home and see Seth's car in the driveway. $hit we're in trouble now!


	20. I won't tell if you won't!

Chapter 18

Miley's POV

"What are we going to do? We can't go in there together." I panic.

"Relax. Go in the back door." He tells me.

"I'll wait about a minute before I cone in the front door." He continues.

I run to the back door and when I get inside I see Seth and Denise kissing on the couch with their backs to me.

"Miley, is that you? Where have you been?" Denise asks.

"I went out to get something at the store." I lie.

"From now on, take Frankie with you." She informs me.

"Hello Miley, I'm Seth," He says half robotically as he extends his hand.

I go to shake his hand.

"I'm Miley, Frankie's Nanny." I tell him.

He immediately pulls his hand away.

"Eww, get away from me." He yells.

"Hey! Don't talk about her like that!" Nick states as he comes in.

"What is it to you?" he says getting into Nick's face.

"She's s nice girl who has been through a lot." Nick states as he drops his laptop bag and puts up his fist.

"She's just a servant girl with nothing else to offer except taking care of your brother. She's got no future. She'll be living here until the baby leaves to go to college. You Nick, have the company and a beautiful girlfriend and lots of friends." He states truthfully.

I look down at the floor in shame. What Seth said is painfully true.

"She's not just a servant girl! Treat her with respect!" Nick snaps as he punches Seth in the face.

I run upstairs to avoid the fight.

Nick's POV

I'm so happy to punch that ba$tard in the face.

"You better watch what you say around me." He says as he punches my face.

"I don't have to Fu¢king like you!" I yell

"Nicholas, shut the he'll up!" Mom screeches at the top of her lungs.

"Don't let me even start on how much I hate you!" I yell.

"You made me give up my life where I could play sports and where I can play guitar. You don't understand anything! I don't want to run Dad's company! Dad always told me to chase my dreams and only stop when you're happy. I'm not happy with stopping now. I want to give up on this life of being in the in crowd. Mom your not doing anything Dad wanted you to do. You're doing what Seth wants! All he wants is more money. You don't need all this money to be happy." I state as I go upstairs.

Miley's POV

The war downstairs scared Frankie.

"Is Nick ok?" He asks.

"Frankie, He's fine." I try to convince him and myself.

"Miss Miley, Can we go to the park for a while?" Frankie asks.

"Alright put your shoes on and we'll go." I tell him.

We go downstairs and see Denise closing the door and I don't see Seth around.

"We're heading to the park. We shouldn't be too long. We'll be home for supper." I tell her.

"You better be! Have fun Frankie." She states as we leave.

The driver drops us off at the park in the city. I sit on a bench as Frankie goes to the slide. I look at how happy he is here. I wish I could take him out more often but I'm scared about my uncle being around. He could take me away or worse...Frankie. In such a public place I doubt he could do much. I turn my ipod on while I watch Frankie. A pregnant woman sits down on the same bench as me.

"Nice day isn't it?" She says.

"Yeah, it's rather pleasant out." I state.

"Jason, go play." She orders.

I rub my eyes; all this bad sleep must be catching up because I can't be seeing this right.

"Oh how rude of me this is my fiancée Seth." She says.

On the inside I gasp.

"Oh, congratulations to you both." I say trying to smile.

"And we got number 2 on the way." She says sounding excited.

"Really, that must be so exciting for the pair of you." I say lying through my teeth.

"Penelope, Can you get us both an ice cream." Seth asks as he gives her $5.

She rushes to the ice cream stand.

"Seth, when were you going to tell Denise about Penelope?" I ask him.

"Probably the same time you were going to tell Denise about you and Nick. Yeah that's right I saw you and Nick kissing this afternoon at the restaurant." He says.

"What I did is not as bad as you planning on marrying 2 women, both of which are pregnant. Are you really that much of a dirt bag?" I tell him.

"I wonder how Denise will react when she finds out that Frankie's nanny kissed Nick?" He says.

"She'll be more shocked to find out about you and your other fiancée." I tell him.

"I'll deny it. She'll believe me over you. You're worth nothing to her. Once she finds out about you and Nick, you'll be fired in a heartbeat. If she doesn't fire you, I will." he assures.

I see Penelope coming and we make small talk.

"Seth honey, here is your ice cream. Hold mine while I go to the bathroom." She says as she leaves us alone.

"Think about the consequences before you think about telling Denise because I will make your life a living hell. Let's just say you'll be a full time Mom once the baby is born. She has no idea how far along she is. I happen to know, but I can't tell you. Remember who I am and what power I have before you tell her." He warns me as he leaves me alone.

I want to tell Nick, but I don't think I should.

"Miss Miley, can you push me on the swings." Frankie asks.

"Sure." I tell him as I go over to the swings.

I hear my phone ring.

"Hello." I say into the phone.

"Miley, Where are you?" Nick asks.

"I'm at the park with Frankie, why?" I ask.

"Mom wants Frankie home to try on his wedding suit." Kevin says into the phone.

"Alright, We'll be right there." I state as I hang up.

"Frankie we have to get you home. Your Mom wants you to try on some new clothes." I tell him as I call a driver to pick us up.

The drive home was silent. Frankie didn't say a word. I open his door and he gets out. We walk into the house.

"Frankie, try this on." Denise says.

"Miley don't take your shoes off, you and I are going shopping to find you a dress." Nick says.

Nick and I step outside and into his car. We get out of the driveway and he turns off the radio.

"What's up? You got a guilty look on your face." Nick states the obvious.

Do I tell him? I pretend not to hear him.

"Pardon, I didn't hear that." I tell him.

"What's up? You got a guilty look on your face and you're twirling your hair." Nick informs me.

"Nick, I have something to tell you. Pull over, it might be a shock. I don't want to start an accident." I confess.

He pulls over and I look at her with a puzzled face.


	21. Do I tell Him?

**Chapter 19**

Nick's POV

"It's Seth, he knows about us. He hasn't told Denise because I know his secret." She confesses as tears fall down her face.

"Miley, what's his secret?" I ask as I comfort her.

"I want to tell you but I can't. If I tell anyone, he will get me fired. I need this job otherwise I have nothing and no one." She tells me as she starts to cry.

"Miley, you'll always have me. You really helped me realize how stupid I was." I confess to her. "How did I help you? I never gave you anything. You gave me a lot and I can't even begin to list it." She tells me.

"You gave me a chance and you accepted me for who I was when I was sober. You gave me a girl who knows what I feel like and a girl who listens. Do you know what I did today while you and Frankie were at the park today? I threw my cigarettes down the toilet and my booze down the sink. I'm giving up drugs." I state proudly.

"That's awesome Nick and I'm very proud of you but I need to keep it a secret. He will make my life a living hell." She tells me.

"Miley, please tell me. He won't find out about it. You can trust me." I tell her.

"Seth has another fiancée and a second kid with her on the way. There I said it." She says sounding relieved but she starts to cry.

"What! I knew he was a dirt bag. We have to tell Mom." I state.

"See, we can't tell her. She won't believe us and he will tell her our secret then I get fired or given living hell. He also said your mother is more than 3 months pregnant. Nick, I have to quit this job. I hate feeling so guilty." She confesses through tears.

"Miley, it's ok. He will get what's coming to him. Do you have any clue about what the women's name is?" I ask her.

"He said Penelope and she has a son named Jason." She tells me.

"Let's get your dress first, then I got to start to work on my plan. Don't worry at all. I will fix this." I assure her as we get to the mall.

We go into the Designer dress store.

"Pick out any dress you like. I'm paying." I tell her.

"No Nick at least let me pay for half." She tells me.

"Not going to happen. I'm paying." I tell her.

She looks around the store and picks out a few dresses. She tries then all on and she looked gorgeous in all of them and she decided to get a baby blue one with a ruffled top that had no stapes and lots of sparkle. I pay for it and she comes out in her regular clothes.

"Do you want to get anything else Miley?" I ask her.

"Kind of." She replies.

"What is it Miley?" I question.

"You'll see." She tells me.

We walked into a store I never went into since Dad died. It was a music store with guitars on every wall and stacks of music everywhere.

"Hey Jay." Miley says to the man behind the counter.

"Hey Miley. You haven't been here for a while. How is work at the restaurant?" He asks her.

I look at them and I start to feel jealous.

"I got fired from there but now I work for this guy. Nick, meet Jay, Jay meet my boss Nick." She says.

I shake his hand to be polite.

"Sorry I couldn't make Aunt Tish's funeral. It must have been hard for you." He says.

They are family, phew!

"It was a bit uncomfortable but I'm ok." She says.

"Free music for you 2. I own this store so I make up the rules." He states.

"No Jay I'm paying for the both of us." I explain.

"Fine." He mumbles.

Miley grabs a couple of books and I find a few that I wanted and I pay Jay.

"Bye Jay, I'll come see you sometime soon." She yells as we leave the store.

Our drive home was silent. I look over and see that Miley fell asleep in the front seat. I park the car in our driveway and I get out of my car and I carry her into the house.

"What are you doing carrying her into the house?" Mom states boldly.

"She fell asleep in my car, the least I can do is carry her downstairs and into her bed." I tell her.

"Alright, then you come right back up here so I can talk to you." She orders.

I carry Miley downstairs and into her room. I put her in bed genteelly and pull the blankets over her.

"Good night Miles." I say as I kiss her forehead and leave to go see what Mom wants.

"What do you want Mom?" I ask her as I limp up the stairs.

"What are these?" She asks as she opens Miley's dress bag that hid the music store bags.

"Mom they are music books. I bought them. I'm going to play music again." I inform her.

"No you're not. I won't allow it. Now Frankie and I have to go get him a new suit." She says as she slams the door.

I put my head in a pillow. Why the hell can't I do what I dream of doing? She's marrying a guy who is cheating on her. Kevin and Joe come downstairs.

"Hey man, looks like you had a long day." Joe says.

"Believe me, I need some sleep. My leg is hurting a bit but I can't really make it upstairs." I tell them.

It took a lot not to show pain while I carried Miley downstairs and when I came upstairs. I get Joe to grab the music books while Kev helped me upstairs and into bed. I look through one of the books and I try to sight read a bit.

"I miss hearing you play guitar Nick." Kevin states as he grabs his guitar from his room.

After a few minutes of playing, I hear a knock on the front door.

Kevin's POV

"I'll get it." He says.

I run downstairs and open the door.

"Hey Danielle." I say.

"Hey Kevin, wow you play guitar." She says sounding impressed.

"Yeah, Danielle tonight isn't the best time for you to be here. My mom hates visitors at night. How about we go out tomorrow?" I tell her.

"Ok Kev." She says as she kisses my check and leaves.

I feel bad for lying to her but I need to keep her a secret from Mom and she could be back soon. I rush upstairs and about 10 minutes later I hear footsteps downstairs we hide the guitars and we all go to bed.

Miley's POV

I wake up and I find out I'm in bed. How did I get here? I fell asleep in Nick's car. He must have carried me down here. I have a headache and I feel miserable and sick. Lovely, I have to work feeling sick. I get upstairs to see Nick, Joe and Kevin working on their laptops.

"Good morning." I say in my miserable tone.

"Miley, you look terrible and I don't mean not pretty. "He states.

"You look sick, are you feeling sick?" He asks.

"Yeah, but I can work today." I try to convince them.

"Back to bed Miley. You need to get some sleep. We'll look after Frankie." Nick tells me.

I go back downstairs to my room and I see Seth by my bed.

"Miley, we need to talk!" He bellows.


	22. You Clean That House!

**Chapter 20**

Miley's POV

"What is it Seth? I'm not in the mood to talk." I state. "

Well suck it up servant, you are coming with me." He says.

"No way. I'm not going anywhere with you." I tell him.

"Well too bad, you are going to get in my car and pack my house up." He states.

"Seth, I'm not feeling very good today, I can't do it and I don't want to do it." I state.

"Listen to me kid! I'll tell Denise right now and I'll tell that uncle of yours where you are." He tells me.

"Alright, I'll go pack up your house." I say having no choice. "That's what I thought you would say." He says.

We proceed up the stairs and Nick looks up from his laptop.

"Miley, I told you to go back to bed." Nick says. "Well too bad, She's my servant too and I can tell her what she has to do." Seth states.

"Listen Seth, you can't take Miley today, she has stuff to do with Frankie today." He lies.

"Well Frankie is going to have to wait his turn. I need Miley to pack up my house and that's what she is going to do." Seth tells Nick.

"Well she is my servant more then yours and her proper title is nanny which is like a babysitter. You aren't even in this family." Nick states loudly.

Denise comes into the room.

"Nicholas, Seth is part of this family. He's my fiancée and father of your little brother or sister. Treat him with respect." Denise tells him.

Yeah Denise, you're not his only fiancée.

"Mom she has a job to do here." Nick tells her.

"Well too bad, if Seth needs Miley's services he has every right to tell her what she needs to do." Mom states as she eats some toast.

"Well then. I must go upstairs and get changed I have some meetings with clients." Nick says as he leaves.

I get taken to Seth's car and we drive to his house or mansion. It looks huge! I step inside and I see towers of empty boxes.

"Hello Cyrus, you look so ugly today." Selena states.

"Yeah so do you, I think it's your ego is too big for your body." I tell her.

I grab some boxes and I start by boxing up the kitchen. Selena heads into the kitchen and dumps juice over my head.

"I thought you needed some sugar to be sweetier."She yells.

After god knows how many hours of this torture, I have the house halfway done.

"Daddy, I'm going out for a while. I'll be back later." Selena yells.

"Alright baby doll." He yells back.

"Cyrus, I'm going to go have some fun with David." She brags.

"Isn't it only noon?" I tell her.

"Cyrus are you that dumb? It's 7 at night." She informs me as she leaves.

How many more hours will I be here?

"Miley, get the hell out if my house I have someone coming over!" He tells me.

I start to walk home until I got too tired. I decided to call Nick. A few minutes I see his truck paled right next to me.

"Hop in Miles. Miley, you look really tired and sick." He tells me.

"Yeah having Selena watching your every move and throwing stuff at you such as juice would make you tired." I tell him.

"You sound like you had my type of day. I had 10 clients who were driving me crazy. They were playing stupid and I had to explain their policies 20 times. I just got off work and I had no lunch or supper, want to grab a bite? I'm pretty sure Seth didn't give you anything to eat." He states.

"It's Seth... what do you expect. I'd love to get something to eat." I tell him as we go into the restaurant.

Nick's POV

I see Kevin and Danielle here holding up menus.

"Hey Kev." I say.

"Hey Nick. Sit. We can double, we just got here how was work?" Kevin asks.

"Long as hell 10 clients played the explain that to me again card." I tell him.

"Lovely, I had to fill out forms and read reports all day until about 4 then we went to the movies." Kevin explains.

"Miley you look tired." Danielle tells her.

"Well Selena gave me hell all day long." She says.

The waiter takes our orders as we keep chatting. I see Miley zoning out.

"Miles, are you ok?" I ask her.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just need a break like this. The Seth thing us really annoying me and Mom's death is really getting to me. I love working with Frankie but packing Seth's house up is hard and annoying." Miley confesses.

"Miles, it will all be ok after this wedding shit is over." I tell her as I give her a hug.

"I hate feeling this guilt, I gate knowing it and not being able to tell anyone." Miley says.

"Kevin and Joe know too, I told them this morning." I say.

"Nick! Why did you do that! He will make my life hell and he will tell your Mom about us and I will get fired! Nick I hate you!" She yells as she leaves the restaurant and it starts to rain.

No! Not again! I can't lose another thing I care about, I list my dad, I lost my sports, I lost my music but I will not lose her. I can't lose her. I run outside and it starts to rain. I run down the street hoping to find her. "Miley! Where the he'll are you!" I yell. I rush back to my car and I drive to the graveyard. I see she isn't there and I start to get worried. Did her uncle get her? I park the truck and I hit my head on the steering wheel. I call her phone and she doesn't pick up.


	23. Joe is a telephone

Chapter 21

Nick's POV

I drive to the mall and go into the Music store.

"Jay, did you see Miley?" I ask him.

"I haven't seen her since she came in with you. Why?" He wonders.

"Nothing, she's just not at the house where she's suppose to be. She  
had a shift tonight." I half lie.

"Ok. Bye." He says.

Kevin texts me "Nick She's got a tracker in her phone." Oh yeah. I  
look up her phone and I see the dot...Absolutly no where. She must  
have her phone turned off. I look everywhere and I decide to go home.

"Nicholas, you got an important caller on line 1." Mom says as she  
leaves.

I go over to the phone and I click on line 1.

"Hello Jonas Enterprise Insurance Department Nick Jonas speaking, how  
may I help you?" I say into the phone.

"Nick, can I come see you at the office, it's..." The lady starts.

Frankie screams.

"Hold on one second. Frankie Nathaniel Jonas, can you not scream? I'm  
on the phone with a client." I yell as I cover the mircophone of the  
phone.

"Sorry Nick it's my fault. We got into a tickle fight." Miley  
apologizes as she comes down the stairs.

"Miley, You're back!" I say as I hug her but she doesn't hug back.

I rush back to the phone. "Miss.P. we'll have that meeting at the  
office in 20 minutes." I say as I grab my keys.

I get to the office and i text Kevin to tell him I found Miley.

"Melanie, can you grab me a coffee." I ask her.

Since I stopped the cigarettes, Coffee has been my substitute.

"Sure Mr. Jonas. Right away." She says.

"Melanie, we talked about this. I want to be called Nick, Just Nick.  
Ok." I tell her.

"Ok Nick." She says as she hands me a coffee and she leaves.

Miss. P comes into my office. "I'm sorry I'm early. The sitter came  
early." She says.

"It's fine. Now let's lay out the contract and I'll get you to do the  
finalization prossess with the Minister in a couple days at the  
chruch. You must be so excited to be getting married. Did I give you a  
Prenuptual information kit? It's a great thing to look into." I tell  
her.

"Well I'll have to think about it. I feel bad not telling my husband  
about this." She says.

"Don't worry your husband will be doing the same thing very soon." I  
tell her as she leaves.

I take my coffee and get into my truck and go home. I come home to and  
see Miley and Frankie in tears and Seth is smiling. That's not a good  
sign according to me.

"Miley, What happened?" I ask her.

"Frankie, let's go upstairs And get you ready for bed." She says as  
they both go upstairs.

"What did you do to them Seth! I'm not here to play games with you."  
I state.

"I've done nothing to hurt you." He says.

"Well you brought my little brother and my friend to tears, that means  
they are hurt meaning I'm hurt." I tell him.

"What I did is none of your concerns. Go back to work and get money  
for your new sibling to be." He says.

"You and Selena are not getting a penny of our money." I say as I go  
upstairs to my room and play guitar.

I see Miley pass by my bedroom.

"Miles, what did he do?" I ask.

She looks at me and runs downstairs. I drop my guitar on the bed and I  
rush downstairs, but her door is already locked.

"Miley, what happened? What did he do?" I ask.

I hear nothing. I sit by her door waiting for her to answer me. Joe  
comes downstairs.

"Hey is Miley in there?" He asks me.

"Yeah but she isn't talking to me." I answer.

"I was going to ask her what tie I should wear to the wedding, the  
black tie or the black and white tie." He says.

"Black one without a doubt." She says.

"Oh so you answer to him and not me." I yell harshly.

She stays silent.

"Dude, girls get freaky when it gets close to a wedding. You know it's  
only a couple more days away." He reminds me.

"Don't remind me! I only have half of my plan set yet. I still have to  
get Mom a present. Joe, can you ask Miley what I should get a bride  
who already has everything she could ever want." I state.

"Ok, Miley what do you get a bride who already has everything she  
could ever want." Joe asks her.

"Divorce papers." She says sarcastically.

"That would be funny but seriously what should I get her if the plan  
doesn't work and they do get married." I state.

"Joe, tell him to get her a gold braclet, with diamonds since he has  
the money." Miley says.

"I hate being the telephone. Why can't you 2 just stop fighting and  
get over it. We have bigger fish to fry like crashing this wedding."  
Joe says. "Yeah, but I don't even know why she is mad at me?" I explain.

"Well I don't know, it might be because you told your brothers the  
secret and I could get fired from a job that I love aside from Seth."  
She says.

"Miley, I'll make sure nothing happens to you or your job." I tell her  
as she comes out of her room.

I pull her into a hug.

"I have a way to crash it I think, wait you can't really unhire a  
minister...that would only prolong their engagment." She tells us.

I hear someone coming down the stairs. We rush into Miley's room.

"Guys, can we come in?" Kevin asks.

Joe opens the door and ushers Kevinand his Galpal Danielle in.

"Sorry it's so messy. I haven't been able to clean it for a while."  
Miley states even if the place is spotless minus the bed not being made.

"You call this messy? You should see Joe's room before the maid gets  
to it." Kevin states.

"Kevin, be nice. We need to work together to make sure this plan works  
whatever the hell Nick has planned." Miley says as she sits next to me.

"We need some snacks!" Joe protests.

"Joe, that's not an..." I start.

"Nicholas, don't you dare says it's not an issue because it is very  
much an issue." Joe says.

"Alright, get this man a snack before he ransack the place." Kevin says.

Miley goes to her bedside table and pulls a bag of Cheesies out of the  
drawer.

"I got Cheesies, that's it." She says.

Joe grabs the bag from her.

"Joe, what do you say?" Miley says as sh snatches the bag back from him.

"I want some cheesies!" He states.

"No, what's the magic word Joesph." She asks.

"Can I have some Cheesies please?" He says.

"Yes Joe, you can." She tells him as she puts some in a little bowl  
from her old apartment.

"Thank you." Everyone says as I get the blueprint of the plan out of  
my laptop bag.

"Wow, How long did it take you to do all this." Danielle asks.

"Well I did it while I answered questions that I learned to answer  
when I was like 10 like will my insurance go up if I get in a car  
accident. That answer is depends on the type of accident and who is at  
fault." I explain to her.

"Yeah, Nick I'll go in tommorrow. I need a good nap day away from Mom,  
Seth and that laptop." Kevin lies.

"Or do you want to go in so you can invite your date to the office so  
you can make out between clients." Joe snickers.

Kevin and Danielle both blush.

"Knew it man." I state as I high five Joe.


	24. The Wedding Bells Ring Finale

Chapter 22

The Finale

Day before the wedding

Miley's POV

"Yes Miss.P I'll need you to help. Yeah, the meeting with the minister should be today but if you don't hear from me, meet me there tomorrow even though tomorrow is a hectic day for me." Nick says into the phone.

That boy has not hung that phone up once since I can remember.

I hold up some decorations and Joe hangs them.

"Why are we doing this when the wedding is going to be cancelled?" Joe asks.

"Well just incase the plan doesn't work and to not make it obvious that we're making a plan to crash their wedding." Nick says as he stuffs his phone in his pocket.

"Kevy, can you help me hang this decoration?" Danielle asks as she struggles to reach.

"Sure sweetie, I'll lift you up there." He says as he lifts her to put the decoration on the ceiling.

"Kids! Servant Girl!" Seth yells.

"Dani, quick. Hide in the girls bathroom! Kevin says softly as Danielle rushes into the bathroom.

"You! Servant Girl! I need to talk to you in private." He booms.

I follow him into another room.

"You tell anyone about the park and I swear I will break every bone in your body, get it. You do anything to ruin this wedding and I swear I will call your Uncle and he'll find something to do to you. He will probably beat you into a pulp and leave you to die. Now you tell the boys that I was talking to you about the cake layout and where it should be placed. Ok, great! Now get back in there." He says as he slaps my back and I go back into the reception area and Seth leaves.

"What did he say?" Nick asks.

"He told me to tell you that he told me where to put the cake but really he warned me not to crash the wedding or he will get Uncle involved." I explain.

Nick pulls me into a hug.

"Don't worry, the blood won't be on your hands by much and I'll protect you from any harm." Nick says.

After a good 8 hours of decorating, we all go to the house and sleep aside from Kevin and Danielle.

The next day, morning of the wedding

Nick's POV

I roll out of bed. Well, this will be a long day, or a short one if the plan works. I walk downstairs to grab some breakfast and I see Joe and Kevin making the final edits on some files.

"Guys, how much longer?" I ask.

"Well 2 minutes on the toast. Can you get your brother up? His nanny isn't up yet...Lazy Ass."He says.

"Hey, don't talk about her like that! She's just as much an employee as you!" I half yell as I go upstairs to wake Frankie.

I get Frankie up and we both go downstairs and I go to wake up Miley.

"Miles, time to get up." I say as I shake her lightly.

She wakes up and we go and eat breakfast.

At the wedding

Nick's POV

Ok time to not mess things up. The service starts. I move towards the bathroom and I hit the breaker box that kills the lights and I rush to meet Miss.P

"Why hello Miss P. Come on in." I say. I turn the breaker back on and I see Miss P is shocked.

"Seth! What the hell are you doing?" She says as she slaps him across the face.

"Penelope, it's not what it looks like." He tries. I rush back to my seat.

"See, I told you that you'll have little blood on your hands." I whisper.

Seth left to go chase Miss P.

"Nick, did you know about this?" Mom asks.

" I was the one who knew first. I was at the park with Frankie and I saw them together. I said nothing because he threatened me. I told Nick the night we went to get my dress. Mrs. Jonas, I have to admit to you that I love your sons! I loved Nick for a long time and I know that is unacceptable. I will go pack my bags and you can keep my pay check to cover for my unacceptable actions." Miley says.

I can't believe she did that.

"Mom, don't get mad at her and don't make her leave, please." I beg.

She gives me a smile.

"Thank you Miley, you saved me from a relationship. You may keep your job." She starts.

Suddenly, she starts to scream in pain.

"Mom?" Joe asks.

Miley's POV

I grabs her cell phone.

"Ambulance to the church on West street." I says and then I hang up.

The ambulance comes and picks up . We all pile into Kevin's car and we get to the hospital. Kevin, Joe and Nick go in and I stay in the waiting room with Frankie. I watch him play his video game for a while. After about 8 hours of thumb wrestling with myself, I see Nick and Joe come out.

"Well Frankie, want to meet your new baby sister?" Joe asks.

We go into the nursery and I see the cute little baby.

"Frankie, let's go see Mom. Nick you and your girlfriend go and have fun just bring us all back something to eat." Joe says as he throws Nick the keys.

We walk to the car hand and hand. We drive into the parking lot of the church hall. I walk in and we stare at how beautiful it turned out. We put a lot of stuff in boxes and all that remains is the music guys stuff.

"Care to dance Miss Cyrus?" Nick asks as he gives me a rose from one of the centerpieces.

"I would love to." I say as I take his hand and I start to giggle.

We go over to the dance floor and we start to slow dance. He kisses me and we start making out. I pull away first and we keep dancing. When the song was over, he pulled me closer to him. I put my head on his shoulder and for the first time in a long time I feel safe, loved and happy.

A few years later.

Nick's POV

"Hey Nick I can't believe you are getting married to the girl of your dreams." Kevin says as he pulls his wife Danielle close to him.

"Kevin, at this point I can't believe it either. I thought I would have to marry Selena and all." I tell him.

Joe hugs Nick, Frankie and I

"Come on it's time to get this show on the road!" Joe yells as they all get in line.

I see our little sister as the flower girl and Frankie the ring bearer even if he is kinda too old for the job, Miley insisted it then I see the bridesmaids and then I see my drop dead gorgeous being brought down the aisle by her cousin Jay. We get married and we dance our first dance to the same song we danced to the night Mom was suppose to be wedding and Kellin's birthday. It was the closest name to Kevin Mom could find. She wanted to name her in memory of Dad.

Just so you know,Miley's Uncle was captured before the wedding and Selena got what she deserved, she is now one of our house cleaners. We all live happily ever after...

The End.


End file.
